


Rape/Non-Con One Shot Requests [Currently Open]

by aft33



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Fired Up! (2009), Gossip Girl, Man vs. Child: Chef Showdown, Teen Beach Movie (Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bound, Canon Continuation, Car Sex, Chloroform, College, Fraternities & Sororities, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex in a Car, Tie Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 28,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aft33/pseuds/aft33
Summary: This piece of work is for anyone to request ONLY Male x Male pieces of work that are Rape/Non-Con. These are rape/non-con stories so please don't read if your not interested.





	1. Introduction

As the title says... this is a work for one shot requests!!!!

My rules (these can change at any moment):

I **only** write **Male x Male**

I **only** write **Character x Character**

I **only** write **M** **ature & Explicit** works

I have the right to **refuse any request** for any reason

 

**Your requests (suggested):

Fandom/s:

Character 1*:

Character 1 Looks (hair, clothes, etc.):

Character 2*:

Character 2 Looks (hair, clothes, etc.):

Additional Characters*:

Plot:

Mature or Explicit:

Extras:

*Feel free to put together characters from different fandoms and make it more than two characters*

**Don't feel the need to give me all the detail in your request. You can simply give the characters and leave me to come up with a plot**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REQUESTS!!!!!!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Here is a very long and specific list of fandoms, characters, and celebs that I will write for. Feel free to message me and ask about a character or fandom not on this list.**

  * 10 Things I Hate About You 
    * Joey Donner
  * 13 Reasons Why 
    * Clay Jensen
    * Tony Padilla
    * Justin Foley
    * Bryce Walker
    * Alex Standall
    * Montgomery De La Cruz
    * Ryan Shaver
    * Zach Dempsey
    * Scott Reed
  * 5 Seconds of Summer
  * 7thHeaven 
    * Robbie Palmer
  * 90210 
    * Liam Court
    * Ethan Ward
    * Teddy Montgomery
    * Ryan Matthews
    * Campbell Price
    * Ty Collins
    * Austin Tallridge
  * Accepted 
    * Hoyt Ambrose
    * Mike Welsh
    * Mike Chambers
    * Mike McNaughton
    * Dwayne
  * Adam LaVorgna 
    * Robbie Palmer (7thHeaven)
    * Eddie Taffett (I’ll Be Home for Christmas)
  * American Horror Story 
    * Evan Peters
    * Finn Wittrock
    * Dylan McDermott
    * Cheyenne Jackson
    * Wes Bentley
    * Matt Bomer
    * Billy Eichner
    * Colton Haynes
  * American Psycho 
    * Patrick Bateman
    * Craig McDermott
    * David Van Patten
    * Paul Allen
  * Arrow 
    * Oliver Queen
    * Tommy Merlyn
    * Roy Harper
    * Malcolm Merlyn
    * Adrian Chase
  * Austin & Ally 
    * Austin Moon
    * Dez
  * Awkward 
    * Matty McKibben
    * Jake Rosati
    * Collin Jennings
    * Austin Welch
  * Baby Daddy 
    * Ben Wheeler
    * Danny Wheeler
    * Brad/Tad
    * Gene (1x10)
  * Babylon 5 
    * Morden
  * Big Brother 
    * Will Kirby (2/All Stars)
    * James Rhine (6/All Stars)
    * Jessie Godderz (10)
    * Dominic Briones (13)
    * Jeff Schroeder (11/13)
    * Shane Meaney (14)
    * Drew Daniel (5)
    * Brendon Villegas (12/13)
    * Clay Honeycutt (17)
    * Cody Calafiore (16)
    * Zach Rance (16)
    * Braden Bacha (11)
    * Nick Starcevic (8)
    * Caleb Reynolds (16)
    * Brett Robinson (20)
    * Faysal Shafaat (20)
    * Cody Nickson (19)
    * Mark Jansen (19)
    * Matt Clines (19)
    * Paulie Calafiore (18)
    * Corey Brooks (18)
    * David Girton (15)
    * Jeremy McGuire (15)
  * Big Time Rush 
    * Kendall Knight
    * James Diamond
    * Logan Mitchell
    * Dak Zevon
    * Jett Stetson
  * Billionaire Boys Club (2018) 
    * Joe Hunt
    * Dean Karny
    * Scott Biltmore
    * Kyle Biltmore
    * Charlie Bottoms
  * Blake Shelton
  * Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Angel 
    * Spike
    * Angel/Angelus
    * Riley Finn
    * Caleb
    * J. Brooks (7x6)
    * O’Donnel (7x6)
    * Blayne Moll (1x4)
    * Richard Anderson (2x5)
    * Peter Nicols (7x4)
  * Castle 
    * Richard Castle
  * Charmed 
    * Leo Wyatt
    * Rowan (4x18)
    * Cole Turner
    * Chris Halliwell
    * Andy Trudeau
    * Dan Gordon
    * Henry Mitchell
    * Jason Dean
    * Jack Sheridan
    * Dex Lawson
  * Chrisley Knows Best 
    * Chase Chrisley
  * Clueless 
    * Christian
  * Community 
    * Jeff Winger
  * Crazy Ex-Girlfriend 
    * Josh Chan
    * Nathan Plimpton III
    * White Josh
    * Daniel Shin
    * Trent Maddock
  * David Muir
  * Dead of Summer 
    * Alex Powell
  * Dear White People 
    * Kurt Fletcher
    * Thane Lockwood
    * Addison
  * Degrassi 
    * Eli Goldsworthy
    * T. Yorke
    * Campbell Saunders
    * Zig Novak
    * Declan Coyne
    * Jake martin
    * Drew Torres
    * Peter Stone
  * Descendants Movies 
    * Carlos
    * Ben
    * Harry Hook
    * Chad Charming
  * Die Another Day 
    * Gustav Graves
  * Drake & Josh 
    * Drake Parker
  * Dynasty 
    * Steve Carrington
    * Blake Carrington
    * Liam Ridley
  * Fired Up 
    * Rick
    * Shawn Colfax
  * Firefly 
    * Malcolm Reynolds
  * Fred Movies/Show 
    * Kevin
  * Frenemies 
    * Jake
    * Lance Lancaster
  * Friends 
    * Ross Geller
    * Parker
  * Full House 
    * Jesse Katsopolis
    * Steve Hale
  * B.F. 
    * ‘Topher
    * Hamilton
  * Game of Thrones 
    * Joffrey Baratheon
    * Jaime Lannister
    * Robb Stark
    * Theon Greyjoy
    * Ramsay Bolton
    * Gendry
    * Jojen Reed
    * Tommen Baratheon
  * Game Shakers 
    * Hudson Gimble
  * Geek Charming 
    * Asher
    * Josh Rosen
  * Gilmore Girls 
    * Logan Huntzberger
    * Jess Mariano
    * Dean Forester
    * Max Medina
  * Girl Meets World 
    * Lucas Friar
    * Farkle Minkus
    * Josh Matthews
    * Charlie Gardner
    * Thor (3x1, 3x2)
  * Glee 
    * Finn Hudson
    * Blain Anderson
    * Will Schuester
    * Ryder Lynn
    * Sam Evans
    * Sebastian Smythe
    * Brody Weston
    * Jesse St. James
    * Hunter Clarington
  * Good Luck Charlie 
    * Gabe Duncan
    * Spencer Walsh
    * Beau Landry
  * Gossip Girl 
    * Chuck Bass
    * Nate Archibald
    * Carter Baizen
    * Louis Grimaldi
    * Damien Daalgard
    * Jack Bass
    * Trip Van Der Bilt
    * William Van Der Woodson
  * Gotham 
    * Bruce Wayne
    * Charles Van Dahl
    * James Gordon
  * Grease Movies 
    * Danny Zuko
    * Kenickie
    * Nogerelli
    * Goose
  * Grey’s Anatomy 
    * Derek Shepherd
    * Mark Sloan
    * Nathan Riggs
    * Andrew DeLuca
  * Hairspray 
    * Corny Collins
    * Link Larkin
  * Hallmark Stars 
    * George Stults
    * Daniel Lissing
    * Mark Deklin
    * Steve Lund
    * Andrew Walker
    * Brandon Routh
    * Eric Winter
    * Peter Porte
    * Trevor Donovan
    * Dean Cain
    * Greg Vaughan
    * Paul Greene
    * Ryan McPartlin
    * Daniel Lissing
    * Kavan Smith
    * Wes Brown
    * Jesse Metcalfe
    * Andrew Francis
  * Hannah Montana 
    * Oliver Oken
    * Jesse
    * Jake Ryan
  * Harold & Kumar 
    * Colton
  * Harry Potter 
    * Cormac McLaggen
    * Draco Malfoy
  * Hart of Dixie 
    * Wade Kinsella
    * George Tucker
    * Jonah Breeland
    * Carter Covington
    * Chet (4x6)
  * Henry Cavill 
    * Superman
    * Solo (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.)
    * August Walker
    * Mike (Hellraiser: Hellworld)
  * HGTV Stars 
    * Tarek El Moussa
    * David Bromstad
    * Chip Gaines
    * John Colaneri
    * Drew Scott
    * Jonathan Scott
    * Scott McGillivray
  * House of Anubis 
    * Jerome Clarke
    * Fabian Rutter
    * Eddie Sweet
  * How I Met Your Mother 
    * Barney Stinson
  * How to Get Away with Murder 
    * Connor Walsh
    * Asher Millstone
    * Frank Delfino
  * Insatiable 
    * Brick Armstrong
  * iCarly 
    * Freddie Benson
  * I Didn’t Do It 
    * Logan Watson
    * Garrett Spenger
  * Jessie 
    * Luke Ross
    * Tony Chiccolini
    * Brooks Wentworth
    * Brody Hinton (1x13)
  * Justin Bieber
  * Justin Timberlake 
    * The Social Network
  * Kingsman Movies 
    * Eggsy
    * Charlie
  * Lab Rats 
    * Chase Davenport
    * Adam Davenport
  * Lab Rats: Elite Force 
    * Chase Davenport
    * Kaz
    * Oliver
  * Legends of Tomorrow 
    * Rip Hunter
    * Ray Palmer
    * Nate Heywood
    * Ray Terrill
    * Commander Steel
  * Lemonade Mouth 
    * Wen
    * Scott
    * Ray
  * Letterkenny 
    * Jonesy
  * Leverage 
    * Quinn (1x12 & 4x18)
    * Travis Zilgram (4x11)
    * Damien Moreau
  * MacGyver 
    * Angus MacGyver
  * Mad Men 
    * Don Draper
    * Roger Sterling
  * Marvel Movies & Shows 
    * Tom Holland (Spiderman)
    * Chris Evans (Captain America)
    * Chris Pratt (StarLord)
    * Chris Hemsworth (Thor)
    * Jeremy Renner (Hawkeye)
    * Guy Pearce (Aldrich Killian)
    * Grant Ward (AoS)
    * Lincoln Campbell (AoS)
    * Deke Shaw (AoS)
    * Ward Meachum (Iron Fist)
    * Chase Stein (Runaways)
  * Merlin 
    * Arthur Pendragon
  * Mighty Med 
    * Kaz
    * Oliver
  * Modern Family 
    * Rainer Shine
  * Robot 
    * Tyrell Wellick
  * My Babysitter’s a Vampire 
    * Benny Weir
  * Nathan Fillion 
    * Rainer Shine
    * Jacques Snicket
    * Gary West
    * Richard Castle
    * Adam Mayfair
    * Malcolm Reynolds
    * Caleb (Buffy)
  * Odd Mom Out 
    * Lex Von Weber
  * Once Upon A Time 
    * Captain Hook
    * Henry Mills (Young & Older)
    * David Nolan/Prince Charming
    * Robin Hood
    * Peter Pan
  * One Day at a Time 
    * Josh
  * One Direction
  * One Tree Hill 
    * Lucas Scott
    * Nathan Scott
    * Julian Baker
    * Clay Evans
    * Chris Keller
    * Felix Taggaro
    * Tim Smith
  * Orange is the New Black 
    * Pornstache
    * John Bennett
  * Patrick Wilson
  * Pauly D
  * Pitch Perfect Movies 
    * Chicago (3)
    * Bumper (1 & 2)
    * Howie (1)
  * Pretty Little Liars 
    * Ezra Fitz
    * Caleb Rivers
    * Toby Cavanaugh
    * Noel Kahn
    * Jason DiLaurentis
    * Mike Montgomery
    * Wren Kingston
    * Ian Thomas
    * Wesley Fitzgerald
    * Darren WIlden
    * Alex Santiago
    * Eric Kahn
  * Princess Protection Program 
    * Ed
    * Donny
    * Bull
  * Quantico 
    * Clay Haas
  * Queer Eye 
    * Antoni Porowski
  * Radio Rebel 
    * Gabe
  * Riverdale 
    * Archie Andrews
    * Kevin Keller
    * Jughead Jones
    * Reggie Mantle
    * Hiram Lodge
    * Nick St. Clair
    * Arthur Adams
  * Rob Lowe
  * Ryan Seacrest
  * Santa Clarita Diet 
    * Gary West
  * Saved by The Bell 
    * Zack Morris
  * Scandal 
    * President Fitzgerald Grant
    * Jake Ballard
    * Charlie
  * Scott Disick
  * Scott Eastwood
  * Scream Queens 
    * Boone Clemmens
    * Chad Radwell
    * Brad Radwell
    * Thad Radwell
    * Cassidy Cascade
    * Pete Martinez
    * Brock Holt
  * Scream TV Series 
    * Kieran Wilcox
    * Will Belmont
    * Jake Fitzgerald
    * Seth Branson
  * Secret Life of the American Teenager 
    * Ricky Underwood
    * Jack Pappas
    * Griffin
  * Shadowhunters 
    * Alex Lightwood
    * Jace Wayland
    * Sebastian Verlac
    * Hodge Starkweather
  * Shake It Up 
    * Gary Wilde
    * Gunther Hessenheffer
  * Shawn Mendes
  * Sonny With a Chance 
    * Chad Dylan Cooper
  * StarStruck 
    * Christopher Wilde
  * Station 19 
    * Travis Montgomery
    * Jack Gibson
    * Ryan Tanner
  * Status Update 
    * Oliver
    * Kyle Moore
    * Derek Lowe
  * Stranger Things 
    * Steve Harrington
  * Supergirl 
    * Mon-El
  * Supernatural 
    * Dean Winchester
    * Sam Winchester
    * Jack Kline
  * Teen Beach Movies 
    * Brady
    * Tanner
    * Butchy
  * Teen Wolf 
    * Stiles Stilinski
    * Derek hale
    * Jackson Whittemore
    * Isaac Lahey
    * Ethan
    * Aiden
    * Theo Raeken
    * Jordan Parrish
    * Garrett Douglas
    * Rafael McCall
    * Brett Talbot
    * Nolan Holloway
  * The 100 
    * Cage Wallace
    * Bellamy Blake
    * Jasper Jordan
    * John Murphy
    * Monty Green
  * The Carrie Diaries 
    * Sebastian Kydd
    * Walt Reynolds
    * Adam Weaver
  * The Evermoor Chronicles 
    * Cameron Marsh
    * Otto
    * Seb Crossley
  * The Flash 
    * Barry Allen
    * Jay Garrick
    * Eddie Thawne
    * Ronnie Raymond
    * Ralph Dibny
  * The Fosters 
    * Jesus Foster
    * Wyatt
    * Connor Stevens
    * Nick Stratos
    * Noah
    * Jamie Hunter
    * Carter Hunter
  * The Good Wife 
    * Will Gardner
    * Cary Agos
    * Zach Florrick
  * The Lying Game 
    * Ethan Whitehorse
    * Jordan Lyle
    * Justin Miller
    * Derek Rogers
  * The Mentalist 
    * Patrick Jane
    * Wayne Rigsby
  * The OC 
    * Ryan Atwood
    * Seth Cohen
    * Luke Ward
    * Kevin Volchok
    * Zach Stevens
  * The Originals 
    * Klaus Mikaelson
    * Elijah Mikaelson
    * Kol Mikaelson
    * Kaleb Westphall
    * Jackson Kenner
    * Josh
    * Lucien Castle
  * The Other Woman 
    * Mark King
  * The Royals 
    * Jasper
    * Liam
    * Robert
  * The Thundermans 
    * Max Thunderman
  * The Ugly Truth 
    * Colin
  * The Vampire Diaries 
    * Damon Salvatore
    * Stefan Salvatore
    * Klaus Mikaelson
    * Jeremy Gilbert
    * Tyler Lockwood
    * Matt Honeycutt
    * Kai Parker
  * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt 
    * Richard Wayne Gary Wayne
    * Duke Snyder
    * Russ Snyder
  * UnReal 
    * Adam Cromwell
    * Jeremy
    * Alexi Petrov
    * August Walker
    * Graham
    * Jasper Hunt
    * Tommy Castelli
    * Roger Lockwood
    * Jack
    * Warren Johnson
  * Van Wilder Movies 
    * Richard Bagg
    * Van Wilder
    * Gordon
    * Dirk Arnold
  * Vanderpump Rules 
    * Jax Taylor
    * Tom Sandoval
    * Tom Schwartz
    * James Kennedy
  * Veronica Mars 
    * Dick Casablancas
    * Logan Echolls
    * Piz
    * Don Lamb
  * Victorious 
    * Beck Oliver
    * Ryder (2x1)
  * Westworld 
    * Ashley Stubbs
    * Teddy Flood
    * Logan Delos
  * Wet Hot American Summer 
    * Blake
  * White Chicks 
    * Heath
    * Russ
  * White Collar 
    * Neal Caffrey
  * Witches of East End 
    * Dash Gardiner
  * Wizards of Waverly Place 
    * Justin Russo
    * Max Russo
    * Mason Greyback
  * Younger 
    * Charles Brooks
    * Thad Steadman
    * Max
    * Josh
  * Youtubers 
    * Kostas Garcia
    * Patrick Minor
    * Kian Lawley
    * Casper Lee
    * Joe Sugg
    * Marcus Butler
    * Matpat
  * Zeke and Luther 
    * Zeke
    * Luther
  * Zoey 101 
    * Logan Reese
    * Dustin Brooks
    * James Garrett




	2. Bryce's New Toy [13ReasonsWhy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bryce and Alex run into each other on a dark night, Bryce decides he's too bored to just let Alex sit there starring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a taste of what kind of these stories you guys can request. Please also look at my other one shot request work. Enjoy.

Since Bryce was just a baby he has been told how great he is at everything and been taught by everyone around him that because he is so amazing he can do whatever he wants to whomever he wants.  
Alex, on the other hand, has never really been complimented on anything. His father has always been very critical with him, making him go into his shell. Whenever that happens, Alex heads to a park a few blocks from his house that is secluded in the middle of trees.  
One night Alex’ father tears into him about bleaching his hair. He smacks him around on the head a few times and shouts in his face before sending him to his room. Alex sneaks out his window and heads straight to his usual park and into the little castle, taking a seat on the top of the slide.  
At the same time Bryce is at his own party where he sits bored with a bunch of drunk people. He decides to take a walk down the street when he see’s someone familiar walking into the park. Bryce follows the person and enters the park to see Alex Standall sitting on top fo the slide.  
“What are you doing here loser?” Bryce walks to the bottom of the slide.  
“Wow, how original.” Alex just looks down at Bryce in his lettermen’s jacket. “Just like that jacket.”  
“Oh don’t you think your clever.”  
“No, but compared to you I feel like a genius.”  
“What did you just say?”  
“Wow, I guess I gave you too much credit.”  
“Say that to my face faggot.” Bryce kicks the slide.  
“I’m the faggot? You’re the one that wants me to come to your face.”  
Bryce reaches up the slide, grabbing Alex’ leg and pulling him down the slide. Alex kicks Bryce in the chest but Bryce only holds onto Alex tighter. Bryce pulls Alex off the slide then pushes him onto his knees.  
“Stop it!” Alex can’t seem to shout and only moans the response.  
“You want a faggot? I’ll show you a faggot.”  
Bryce turns Alex around, pushing his face onto the bottom of the slide. While Bryce holds Alex down with his knee and one hand, he pulls Alex’s jeans until the button pops off and the pants slide down. Bryce pulls down Alex’s boxers to see his pale white ass.  
“Look, your butt matches your hair.” Bryce just laughs as he unbuttons his pants and lets them drop to the ground.  
“Now this is a fagot! Faggot!” Bryce’s penis is growing quite quickly and just as it reaches it’s peak, he shoves it into Alex.  
Alex begins screaming but it’s muffled by the slide. Bryce pulls one of Alex’ shoes off and then a sock, shoving it into Alex’s mouth. Bryce begins quickly moving in and out of Alex’s ass as both his hands push Alex down. Within seconds Alex seems to give up, making Bryce happier. Bryce lets go of Alex and grabs the sides of the slide.  
“God your tighter than half the girls at school.” Bryce laughs at his own joke as he runs a hand through his hair.  
As Bryce begins sweating Alex loses more and more hope, going to a quiet place in his mind, waiting for this to be over. It’s only a minute before Bryce bites his lip and prepares to cum. A couple more thrusts and Bryce begins to cum.  
“Oh….Yeah…” Bryce moans and begins slowing down.  
Once finished he shakes the excess cum onto Alex’ butt before pulling his pants back up.  
“Now you’ve had the best you could ever have. Your boyfriends goona be jealous.” Bryce slaps Alex on the ass before running a hand through his one last time and turning around to walk back to his house.  
Alex stays there for almost an hour before getting up and heading home. He goes home and continues his life always thinking about what just happened but never mentioning it to anyone even on his death bed.


	3. Bryce's New Toy (Darker) [13ReasonsWhy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bryce and Alex run into each other on a dark night, Bryce decides he's too bored to just let Alex sit there starring at him. Bryce is angry and bored... a bad combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Joanne Link! I hope you enjoy. I used the same beginning as the other story but made it darker and more dangerous. I really loved writing it. Let me know if you liked it. Everyone please like, comment, subscribe, and request more. Be creative with your requests and enjoy!

Since Bryce was just a baby he has been told how great he is at everything and been taught by everyone around him that because he is so amazing he can do whatever he wants to whomever he wants.  
Alex, on the other hand, has never really been complimented on anything. His father has always been very critical with him, making him go into his shell. Whenever that happens, Alex heads to a park a few blocks from his house that is secluded in the middle of trees.  
One night Alex’ father tears into him about bleaching his hair. He smacks him around on the head a few times and shouts in his face before sending him to his room. Alex sneaks out his window and heads straight to his usual park and into the little castle, taking a seat on the top of the slide.  
At the same time Bryce is at his own party where he sits bored with a bunch of drunk people. He decides to take a walk down the street when he see’s someone familiar walking into the park. Bryce follows the person and enters the park to see Alex Sandoval sitting on top fo the slide.  
“What are you doing here loser?” Bryce walks to the bottom of the slide.  
“Wow, how original.” Alex just looks down at Bryce in his lettermen’s jacket. “Just like that jacket.”  
“Oh don’t you think your clever.”  
“No, but compared to you I feel like a genius.”  
“What did you just say?”  
“Wow, I guess I gave you too much credit.”  
“Say that to my face faggot.” Bryce kicks the slide.  
“I’m the faggot? You’re the one that wants me to come to your face.”  
Bryce reaches up the slide, grabbing Alex’ leg and pulling him down the slide. Alex kicks Bryce in the chest but Bryce only holds onto Alex tighter. Bryce pulls Alex down the slide. Bryce kicks Alex in the chest with his knee as he reaches the bottom of the slide. Alex begins coughing and wheezing.  
“What? No smart remark now?” Bryce grabs Alex by the shirt and pulls him to his feet.   
Bryce looks around, noticing a few places he can be seen. Gripping Alex tighter, Bryce pulls Alex with him to behind the playground to a large tree. Bryce pushes Alex onto the tree and then punches him in the gut. Alex bends over coughing, a little bit of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.  
“Come on! Say something!” He punches Alex in the stomach again.   
Alex manages to straighten his back and look Bryce in the eyes. He spits a bit of blood all over Bryce’s letterman’s jacket.   
“What the fuck!” Bryce shouts before punching Alex in the face.   
Alex falls down onto the ground, blood now gushing out of his mouth. Bryce runs a hand through his hair and takes his jacket off, placing it on a tree branch.  
“Get up!” Bryce shouts at Alex, but he stays on the ground. “Get up!” Alex still doesn’t move. “Fine. You don’t listen, you get a punishment!”  
Bryce grabs Alex and drags him up the tree until he’s standing up. Alex is barely breathing and can barely lean against the tree. In such a rage, Bryce rips the button and zipper of Alex’ pants, pulling his pants down. Bryce then pulls down his own pants, his penis hard and popping out.   
“No.” Alex manages to whisper before Bryce grabs Alex’ head, turning his body around, and smacking his head against the tree.   
“Yes!” Bryce, holding Alex head to the tree, moves forward and shoves his penis into Alex.  
Alex begins trying to speak and Bryce just punches Alex in the side. Alex spits out more blood. Bryce wraps one arm around Alex, rubbing it against his chest. He pulls Alex’ few chest hairs. Bryce leans closer as he continues moving back and forth. He goes up to he back of Alex’ head and sniffs his hair.  
“Damn you’re a dirty whore!” Bryce laughs and punches him on the other side.  
This continues for almost ten minutes, Bryce punching Alex every time he tried to make noise. Bryce begins to cum and slaps Alex’ butt as he does so. Once done he takes his penis out of Alex and turns him back around. Bryce wipes the cum on his penis on Alex’ shirt. Continuing to hold Alex up against the tree, Bryce uses on of his hands to punch Alex a couple more times before letting go of him. Alex quickly falls to the ground. He spits out blood onto Bryce’s shoes.   
“You fucker!” Bryce kicks Alex right in the chest and begins wiping the blood onto Alex’ shirt.   
Bryce pulls his pants up and runs a hand through his hair one last time before leaning down to Alex.   
“Now you know not to mess with me. Now when the police come, tell them it was a random mugger.” Alex says nothing. “Got it?” Bryce gets closer to Alex and gives him a kiss on the forehead. “Now behave like a good faggot.”  
PROLOGUE: Bryce called the police and got Alex to the hospital. After almost a month he was alive and completely healthy. Alex never told the police the truth, going along with Bryce’s story. Bryce, to this day, continues his normal routine, never getting in trouble…ever.


	4. Bryce's Broken Toy [13ReasonsWhy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Bryce's New Toy. Bryce visits Alex in the hospital to make sure he sticks to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for 12345 and ThisBooksAuthor. I decided to continue the Bryce and Alex storyline, trying to make it at least as dark as the last, hopefully darker. If you want me to continue this story please let me know. Also, I am still excepting other requests from other shows/movies. Please like, comment, and subscribe. Enjoy.

Alex has been in the hospital for a total of two weeks so far. He was in a coma for one week and has since woken up. He has healed almost completely, a few of his ribs still healing. The police have decided to wait to get his statement until he is out of the hospital.  
Bryce hasn’t thought much about that night, assuming it’s been two weeks and the police don’t know anything. But when a friend of his mentioned the police haven’t asked Alex questions about that night yet, he knew he needed to pay a visit to make sure Alex kept to the story.   
Late at night Bryce went to the hospital, using a key card from a friend whose mother works there. Bryce crept through the hospital until he found Alex’ room. He opened the door and walked in. There, lying in the bed, was Alex watching TV and on his phone. Alex freezes as he sets his eyes on Bryce.  
“I... I… But…” Alex keeps stuttering, unsure of what to say.  
“Are you being a good little faggot?”  
“Yes.” It said in one quick breath.  
“Now I hear you haven’t talked to the police yet buddy.”  
“No.”  
“Well…” Bryce walks up to the mirror on the wall, running a hand through his hair and smiling at himself. “Do you plan on telling what really happened?”  
“Um…”  
“The ‘real’ story?”   
“Yes.”  
“Good, but I don’t know if I can believe you.” Bryce turns around and walks over to the bed, taking a seat on the side of it. Alex squirms to the other side. “Now how do you think I could make sure of that?”  
“I don’t know?” Alex whispers.  
Bryce leans his elbow onto Alex’ stomach, Alex instantly wincing in pain. Bryce leans closer to Alex, kissing him on the lips. Alex then bites Bryce’s lip. He moves back and pushes his elbow deeper into Alex’ stomach.   
“You fucker. Fucker fag.” Bryce whispers before grabbing the help button by Alex and moving it far from him.  
Bryce goes to the door and locks it, then assures the blinds are tightly sealed. He then moves back to the bed, where Alex has moved a pillow on his stomach and chest. Bryce rips the pillow from Alex’ hands and throws it on the ground. Bryce get’s on his knees, floating above Alex on the bed.  
“You’re going to regret that faggot. I came here all nice and to make sure you were fine, but you had to ruin that!”  
“But…I...”  
Bryce puts his hand over Alex’s mouth. His other hand then goes to his pants and unzips them, pulling them down to his ankles. Bryce slides up the bed until his penis is dangling over Alex’s covered mouth. With one hand over Alex’s mouth, the other grabs his penis, which is now getting harder by the second.   
“I know you’ve been missing me.”  
Sitting on his chest, Alex begins having trouble breathing as the pain overwhelms him. Bryce begins yanking his penis back and forth incredibly quick. Bryce removes his hand from Alex’ mouth, Alex taking deep breaths in. Bryce runs his hands through his hair and wiped sweat off his forehead before he places it onto Alex’ head. He runs his hand through Alex’ hair as he gets closer to finishing.   
“Open your mouth!” Bryce shouts in a whisper. Alex doesn’t do it. “Open it!”  
Bryce grabs Alex’s throat with his hand, gripping it hard until Alex’ mouth opens. As he squeezes Alex neck, Bryce begins masturbating even faster until he begins to cum. Bryce leans forward and aims right into Alex’ mouth. Alex begins choking as the cum fills his throat. Bryce eventually stops as he finishes. He releases Alex’s throat. Alex begins choking as the cum goes down his throat and takes a deep breath through his nose. Bryce gets up off the bed and pulls his pants up.  
“Now you get to keep me in you for a while.” Bryce grabs a towel off the counter a wipes his head.  
As Alex catches his breath and drinks the water next to his bed, Bryce walks back over to the mirror and fixes his hair as he smirks and winks at himself.  
“As long as you tell what “really happened” that night, you’ll continue to get this magical juice.” He turns to Alex. “Got that?”  
Alex nods his head vigorously.  
“I knew you loved this juice… or maybe it’s just that you scared of what would happen if you didn’t follow my rules… no… it’s the juice.”  
Bryce sneaks out of the room once the coast is clear, sneaking out of the hospital and back home.   
PROLOGUE: Two weeks later Bryce hears that Alex told the cops it was a faceless mugger. Then he heard Alex would be coming back to school in one more week, getting Bryce excited in every way.


	5. Bryce's POV [13ReasonsWhy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce has waited long enough to be with Alex again... and he has some thoughts on what should happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone that loves this story. I decided to go with Bryce's point of view this time because it felt interesting and I needed to write it. Please like, comment, and subscribe. Let me know if you want this story to continue and/or want a new story. Enjoy.

BRYCE’s POV:

            Today is the day. Alex has been fuckin dodging me for weeks since he came back from school. He’s officially back to normal, no crutches or anything. Today I’m going to get the pale white faggot ass of his again. I know he loves it, no matter what he says. Who wouldn’t love something I do. I am amazing. Look at my amazing hair that is just always perfect. And my clothes that are super expensive. And who wouldn’t want this god-like body and penis on them. Alex loves playing the victim type, so I let him. If he didn’t want this, he would say something.  

            Now here’s my plan… I know a geek in the computer club who got into the band director’s email. From there I sent an email to Alex saying there was a last-minute practice today, Saturday, at the school. He responded he would be there. So now I go to the band room and wait for him, he’s goona be so excited to see me.

            After I take a shower and work on my hair, I get my lettermen’s jacket on and head out. When I get to the band room I make sure all the doors but one is locked so he must enter through it. I then stand behind that door and wait.

            Thirty minutes of waiting in this stupid room and I finally hear someone walking down the hall. When Alex enters the room my penis pops up like every other time. I quickly close the door once he enters, locking it. I see Alex’ face, he’s so excited. I grab his jacket and pull him closer to me.

            “Stop it!” Alex shouts.

            I love how committed he is to this gag. I pin him to the wall. Luckily he’s weak so one hand is all I need to hold him down. I use my other hand to unzip my pants and let them fall to my ankles. I shake my pants off to the side.

            “How do you want it this time? Mouth or butt?” Alex doesn’t respond, meaning he wants me to choose. “Butt it is.”

            That’s when I grab him tighter and throw him down to the ground. His body smacks the concrete floor with an amazing thud. I jump on top of him, my legs on his. I quickly unzip his pants and pull them off with his boxers.

            “Please no…” Alex begins to beg, which means he wants me to speed up.

            I slide my boxers off and shove them in Alex’ mouth, I know he likes the taste. Alex’s hands begin to flail, hitting me in the face.

            “You fucker!” I shout at him before I slap the side of his head. I slap his head again o couple more times until he stops moving around.

            I spread Alex’ legs open then grab my god-like penis and quickly shove it into Alex. I can tell Alex is loving this, so I go in and out faster. I slide both my hands up Alex’s shirt, feeling his skinny and frail body. I love his pale complexion with that white hair, he’s looks like a ghost or a zombie. I can tell I’m getting better at this because it’s been almost five minutes and I still haven’t cum. Soon Alex will help me become a pro. Then when I go to college I’ll be worshipped by everyone there.

            “Alex you like this? I know you love it faggot!” I shout at him because I know he loves trash talk.

            Alex swings his arm at me, but I stop it with mine. Then he swings his other and hits me right in the face. Alex knows exactly how to anger me. I love my face! I continue to move in and out of him, but also grab his throat with one of hands. I then use my other hand to smack his head over and over. I continue smacking his head like it’s a toy over and over until my hand begins to hurt. I let go of his neck and he takes a deep breath in. I then dig my hands back under his shirt and use my nails to scratch Alex from his chest to his waist. A little bit of blood seeps through his shirt.

            “Oh god!” I shout as I feel myself getting close.

            I remove my hands from under Alex’ shirt and grab hold of his stomach as I begin pounding in and out at a quicker and stronger pace. Quickly I begin to cum.

            “FUCK YEAH!!!” I shout.

            I feel my juice enter Alex and squirt out in joy, it’s just like I’ve been imaging it for the past month.

            “You like that little faggot?” I shout as I continue jamming my penis in and out of Alex even after I’m done.

            I slide my penis out of him and wipe the mess on Alex’s pants. I move up Alex’ body and sit on his chest. He squeezes as I sit and take the boxers out of his mouth.

            “Thanks for keeping them warm, here’s a gift.” I always say the coolest things and I am just so damn nice.

            With Alex’s mouth open, I use both my hands to go in his mouth and keep it open. I slide up a bit more before I dangle my penis in Alex’ mouth. I touch my penis to the back of his throat and he coughs. I start sliding it around the sides of his mouth, feeling tongue sliding across my shaft.

            “Now that’s just a preview of what’s to come.” I take my penis out and let him close his mouth.

            I get off him and put my boxers and pants on. I begin walking to the door and turn around to see Alex sit up, sliding his boxers on.

            “You know… we shouldn’t wait this long to do it again… it gets me super horny… and angry.” I leave with that amazing line to make sure I leave him wanting more.

 

PROLOGUE: After I get home I stare at myself in the mirror for hours, running my hands through my hair and pretending I’m having sex with myself. Then I begin planning my next visit with Alex.


	6. POLL TIME! [CLOSED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poll for what's to come.

Hey everyone!

I would love to know what you guys would like for me to do next with this story. Bryce will remain the main character, but I would like to know if you want Alex to remain the victim, want a second victim, or someone to help Bryce, or simply someone new to replace Alex. Here are a list of the few people i think would be good to add in...

  1. Clay Jensen
  2. Tony Padilla
  3. Justin Foley
  4. Zach Dempsey
  5. Jeff Atkins
  6. Ryan Shaver



Now please comment on this post with the the name of one of these guys or Alex and let me know if you want them to be second victim, secondary attacker with Bryce, or just the new/same one victim for Bryce. Also please give some ideas of yours to continue the story that sound interesting to you.

I will go with whatever person get's the most votes. If it is a tie I will decide. Thanks!


	7. Klaus' Fascination [TheVampireDiaries]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Klaus first meets Stefan, he is fascinated by everything about him. He will do whatever it takes to learn more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a random story I wrote for my one shot request piece that turned into a rape/non-con. Enjoy. Continue requesting and please like, comment, and subscribe. The next piece I will write is the next chapter for the Bryce stories.

            It was Chicago 1922 and Stefan has just met Klaus for the first time. Stefan just made a man drink his wife’s blood and Klaus had never been so impressed and turned on. He loved the confidence he saw in Stefan that reminded him of himself. Stefan’s long brogan hair swept back made Klaus envious. When Rebekah left to talk to people, Klaus asked Stefan to go outside with him. They walked out and into the alley together. When they stepped outside Klaus stood and stared at Stefan in awe.

            “What is it Klaus?” Stefan looked around to make sure no one was walking by.

            Klaus then moves in and begins kissing Stefan, digging his hands straight into his hair. Stefan pushes Klaus back.

            “What are you going? I’m not into guy! I’m with your sister!” Klaus then grabs Stefan and pulls him right to his face.

            “You will be my best friend Stefan. You will do anything I want you to do. You will make me happier than anyone else can.” He compels Stefan.

            “Why are we just standing here?” Stefan asks before kissing Klaus.

            Klaus pushes Stefan against the wall, crushing a few bricks. Klaus digs both his hands into Stefan’s hair, gripping it tight he pushes Stefan down onto his knees. Stefan, with his teeth, pulls down Klaus’ zipper and pulls down his pants. Stefan feels Klaus’ bulge through his underwear before pulling them down. Stefan shoves Klaus’ penis in his mouth immediately, his tongue wrapping around the shaft.

            “Faster!” Klaus shouts and Stefan begins going faster back and forth. “Faster!” Klaus shouts even louder before Stefan begins going vamp speed.

            It takes only about 30 seconds before Klaus begins to cum. The cum shoots out of him like a hose. Stefan chugs down all of it without any problem. Once done, Klaus pulls Stefan up with his hair, his hair slightly sticking.

            “Take them down.” Klaus tells Stefan and he slides his pants and underwear off without question. “Now you will feel nothing but the pleasure times ten.” He flips Stefan around and pushes him onto the wall.

            Klaus shoves his penis into Stefan with pure force. He grabs both of Stefan’s hands and hold them against the wall. Klaus begins pushing back and forth, going in and out of him with vamp speed.

            “Oh god yes!” Stefan shouts.

            Klaus stops and turns Stefan’s head around, looking him straight in the eyes.

            “Forget all that I told you before. No screaming. Feel the pain. Feel scared.”

            Suddenly Stefan realizes what is happening and tries to break free of Klaus’ grip. Klaus begins going in and out of him with extreme vamp speed again.

            “What the fuck! Stop it!” Stefan tries shouting but they only come out as normal volume. “Please!”

            Klaus only gets hornier and goes quicker. Klaus lets go of Stefan’s hands, putting one hand on the back of his neck to hold him down. He then grabs the back of Stefan’s hair with his other hand. He pushes Stefan’s head into the wall until the brick begins to crumble and blood drips down the wall. Klaus takes his penis out and pushes into Stefan with one last thrust, breaking a lot of the wall as he begins to cum. Klaus slows down to normal speed as he finishes in Stefan. Stefan tries running away, but Klaus pulls him by his hair.

            He looks deep in Stefan’s eyes. “Stay still.” He pulls his and Stefan’s pants up. “Now forget everything that happened the second we stepped out here.”

            “So what did you want to talk about?” Stefan asks.

            “Nothing, let’s go in.” Klaus smiles before walking back in.


	8. Bryce's Sidekick [13ReasonsWhy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce recruits someone new to join the fold and a new person experience's Alex pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is for ThisBooksAuthor, Izzy, and Ferretgirl920 along with anyone else who reads and likes this story. This is a bit longer because I really got into it, hopefully not too long though. Let me know if you want me to continue this story and any suggestions you may have for what happens next. A solo look at Monty and Tyler maybe? Please like, comment, and subscribe if you like this. Look at my other pieces of work and continue requesting. Enjoy.

            After the last time Bryce had fun with Alex, he realized he wasn’t as satisfied as he previously was… he realized he needed a change. Bryce knew the perfect person to join him with Alex. Bryce called this person and asked him to come and hang at his place. AN hour later Bryce answered his front door to see Monty standing there in a button down and t-shirt and tight jeans.

            “Hey buddy, come in.” They walk to the kitchen, each grabbing a soda.

            “So what do you wanna do?”

            “Well that’s why you’re the only one here.”

            “I was wondering that.”

            “You are the only person I can think that would enjoy what I enjoy doing and wouldn’t tell anyone else.”

            “And that is…” Bryce grabs Monty’s shirt, pulling him in, then kisses him on the lips before letting him go.

            Monty does not take a step back or say anything, but moves forward kisses Bryce back. He grabs the back of Bryce’s head and sticks his tongue straight down Bryce’s throat. Bryce pushes Monty away.

            “Wait!” He takes a step back and runs a hand through his hair. “While I love the enthusiasm and that was amazing… this was only the first part of tonight’s plans.”

            “Oh…more?” Monty runs a hand through his hair just to be more like Bryce.

            Bryce spends the next hour telling Monty everything, in detail, he has done with Alex.

            “Isn’t that rape?” Monty asks, but doesn’t seem weird about it.

            “I guess some could call it that… but I know that deep inside Alex wants it and he would say it out loud if he wasn’t too scared too.”

            “Cool.”

            “It’s good you think so. But I realize two of us on just Alex could get crowded, so I would like to invite you to join me and Alex along with another of your choice to join us.”

            “That would be amazing. Thanks!” Monty chugs his soda.

            “Now this is just a trial. If this turns out great, we could do this until we graduate.” Bryce takes step closer to Monty. “Now send a message to the person you want to join us and say you are a girl in a class of his that likes him. Tell him to meet you at the school in the locker room. Alex will be there at six because he needs to ‘remake gym days’.” The two of them laugh.

            Hours later…

            Bryce and Monty are in the gym locker room, each wearing a nice suit that they wore from homecoming last year. They are standing in front of the mirror fixing their hair.

            “What do you think? Too much gel?” Monty asks about his hair, spiked up at always.

            “A little more.”

            “Thanks. I’ve never said this in front of the guys but I’ve always loved your hair.”

            “Thanks, yours isn’t bad either.” They turn around. “Now remember the rules. You get your guy, I get mine. A little while in once we’ve beaten them both down enough that they won’t run, we can mix and match. We’ll also lock all the doors just in case.”

            “Sounds great… can’t wait.”

            Another ten minutes and Alex is the first to arrive.

            “Watch this.” Bryce tells Monty.

            “Bryce! What are you doing here?” Alex freaks out and turns around. Bryce runs over to Alex and grabs him by the collar of his jacket.

            Bryce yanks him back until he falls to the ground. He stands on top of Alex and grabs his shirt, pulling him up to his feet before pushing him against a locker. Bryce punches Alex in the stomach once with as much strength as he could. Alex goes down to his knees gasping for air.

            “Come over here Monty.” Bryce waves him over.

            Monty walks over, standing over Alex.

            “Try it!” Bryce shouts while smiling.

            Monty reaches down and pulls Alex to his feet.

            “Please Monty!” Alex begins begging.

            Monty looks over to Bryce. The two stare at each other for a minute, Bryce smiling intensely. Monty turns back to Alex.

            “What’s that look for?” Month punches Alex in the face then looks over to Bryce. “Like that?”

            “Perfect. Now kiss him.” Bryce grabs his hard penis through his pants.

            Monty grabs the back of Alex’ head and pulls it forward, kissing his lips. He continues kissing, tasting the little bit of blood on his lip. Monty then let’s go and let’s Alex drop to the ground. The door behind them opens and Tyler walks in.

            “What are you guys doing?” He rushes to Alex. “Alex you good?” Alex doesn’t respond.

            “Did you really think a girl would ask _you_ out? And ask you to come to the guys locker room?” Bryce locks the locker room door.

            Bryce then grabs Tyler by his shirt, pulling his face right to his.

            “What are you doing?” Tyler asks, completely afraid.

            “I’m going to have fun with you.” Monty punches Tyler in the stomach twice before throwing onto the ground by the wall.

            “Nice!” Bryce says as he walks over to Alex. “Remember, your guy first then mix.”

 The two go to each of their guys.

Monty grabs Tyler once more, picking him up and pushing him onto the wall. He punches Tyler in the face once on the right and another on the left side. He then grabs Tyler’s belt and whips his belt off throwing it over the lockers. He unbuttons the pants with one hand and then lets them fall to the ground. He then bends down and pulls Tyler’s boxers down, his average sized penis popping out. He punches Tyler once more in the stomach, him coughing up blood, before he pulls down and throws off his pants. He then grabs tyler by the shoulders and turns him around.

At the same time, Bryce pulls Alex up and places him back down onto the bench. He goes on top of Alex and takes his jacket off, lying in on top of the lockers.

“Like the new company?” Bryce asks Alex and he nods before spitting blood to the ground.

Bryce pulls Alex’s pants down to see his penis rock hard.

“What is this I see? Are you having fun here?” Bryce pulls down his own pants and boxers, sliding up Alex a bit.

Bryce grabs Alex’s hard penis and slides it up his own butt. At first it’s a little hard because Alex’s penis softens a little, but it hardens more as it stays in his butt. Bryce is in pure pleasure as Alex’s penis hardens in him. Bryce runs a hand through his hair before turning his head around to look at Monty.

“Hey dude. You good?” He looks at Monty’s hard penis touching the crack of Tyler’s butt. “Just do it dude. There’s no way you can get in trouble with it, Tyler obviously has always had a crush on you and wants this. Plus, you’re with me and I can get away with anything.”

“Thanks dude.” They both high five each other before turning back to their guys.

Monty turns back around and instantly shoves his penis into Tyler.

“Oh fuck! Dude! Dude!” Tyler begins to shout as tears go down his face.

“Shut up! You know you love it!” He shouts before slamming Tyler’s head against the wall.

Monty looks back to see Bryce moving up and down on Alex. Bryce looks over after hearing Monty shout at Alex and smiles, giving him a wink. Monty turns back around and begins moving back and forth again. As he goes faster he digs his fingers deep into Tyler’s curly hair, twirling the hairs around his fingers.

“I love your hair.” Monty whispers into Tyler’s ear, slowing down slightly before beginning to go faster than before, quickly getting close to finishing.

Meanwhile, Bryce grips the bench with all his strength as he goes up and drops down, letting Alex’ hard penis enters him. A mirror not too far away on the wall showed Bryce his reflection and the reflection of Monty’s butt. This only makes his penis harder. He begins going up and down quicker until he gets close to finishing.

“I think he’s close dude!” Bryce looks back as he say this to Monty.

“Same!” Monty is sweating and is biting his lip.

“Kiss me.” Bryce leans back and bit.

Monty leans backwards until he’s face to face with Bryce, he two stopping what they are doing. They both lean forward and begin kissing. As they kiss, Bryce grabs his own penis and begins pulling back and forth on it. With his other hand, Bryce slides his fingers through the top of Monty’s hair, pulling on it. Monty bites Bryce’s lip at the kiss. As Monty keeps one hand pushing Tyler to the wall, his other hand goes to Bryce’s hair, running his fingers through the side. They stop kissing, both smiling.

“I love your hair! I’ve been wanting to touch it for years.” Monty is even more excited than before. “I’ve always wanted to be best friends with you but you and Justin were always so close.”

“Well I would never do this with Justin.” He sees Monty’s reaction, how he admires and worships him. “After this let’s head to my place, you can spend the night.” Bryce now knows that Monty will do anything for him.

“Great, let’s finish this.” Monty says before they both turn around.

Monty begins ramming Tyler with all his might, just thinking about being with Bryce and becoming best friends like he has always wanted to be since becoming a friend with him in kindergarten. He goes so quick that in less than a minute he begins to cum. He notices that Tyler’s eyes are closed and tears are coming out.

“Open your eyes, you love this. Stop acting like you don’t.” He tells as he finishes. “Look at me as I finish” Monty punches Tyler in the side, his head wiping to the side, opening his eyes to look straight into Monty’s. “Good boy.” He pushes his penis in with one last thrust before taking it out.

Monty takes himself out and wipes the mess onto Tyler’s shirt. He turns Tyler around, who has tears dripping down his face.

“Please Monty. Let me go, I won’t tell anyone.” Monty just looks as smiles at Tyler.

“I don’t care!” Monty punches Tyler in the face, blood spurting out onto the locker as Tyler falls to the ground.

Monty then kicks Tyler in the stomach twice before turning around to see Bryce continue going up and down on Alex.

“Need help?” He asks Bryce as he walks around to see Bryce also trying to masturbate.

Bryce just smiles before letting go of his penis. Monty get’s down on his knees and leans on Alex’s chest with his elbow. Alex coughs at Monty as he puts his weight on his chest.

“Fuck!” Monty shouts before smacking Alex in the face with his elbow.

Monty grabs Bryce’s penis and as he starts rubbing his penis, Bryce begins moving up and down quicker. The two stare at each other the entire time until Bryce feels Alex begin to cum.

“He’s there!” Bryce takes in deep breathes as he feels the warm cum rush through him. “Oh god yes!”

Monty is jealous as he sees the pleasure in Bryce’s face, so he starts going faster with Bryce’s penis. Bryce keeps Alex’s penis in him as Monty continues with his penis.

“I’m close!” Bryce reaches to Monty and grabs his hair, closing his eyes and biting. “Point it at Alex. Fuck this is such a great day!”

He instantly begins to cum seconds later. It shoots out and onto Alex, some of it spurts towards Monty and onto his cheek. As Bryce finishes, Monty lets go and wipes the cum off with his finger, licking it off. As Monty gets to his feet and walks over to Tyler, Bryce gets off Alex and puts his boxers and pants on. After The two of them are completely dressed they walk over to the door.

“So how’d I do?” Monty looks over to Bryce with puppy eyes.

“Well… I don’t know… of course you were amazing! Your welcome to join me whenever you want.”

“Thank you so much. I had so much fun.” Monty runs a hand through Bryce’s hair, moving some hair back in place. “So what do we do to make sure they tell no one?”

“This.” Bryce takes his phone out and takes multiple pictures of both Alex and Tyler naked, crying, and bleeding.

Bryce then walks up to Alex and grabs his hair, pulling his face to his. He pops the phone in his face.

“Now remember, tell anyone and not only will they not believe you, but they will get all the photos I have taken of you.” He drops his head down and walks to Monty. “Your turn.” Bryce hands the phone to Monty.

Monty walks to Tyler and kicks him once more in the stomach, looking back for Bryce’s approval. After seeing Bryce’s smile and nod, he grabs Tyler by his curly locks and pulls him up, shoving the phone in front of him.

“Tell anyone and these photos go on every social media there is and get posted all over the school walls.” Tyler just nods before his hair is let go and drops back down.

He walks back to Bryce, handing the phone back. Bryce just smiles and grabs Monty by his tie, pulling him so their lips are less than an inch apart.

“When we get back to my place I am going to shove my penis up your ass until you shout my name like I’m your god.” Bryce leans forward, biting Monty’s bottom lip. With his hand, Bryce grabs Monty’s ass, squeezing it hard. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes!” Monty shouts.

Monty rushes to Tyler and kicks him one last time as he gets dressed. He then goes to Alex, who is shaking as he slides his pants on, and punches him so hard his hand bangs into a locker. He runs overt to Bryce.

“Now can I also shove mine in you?”

“Definitely.”

The two walk out the locker room.

 

PROLOGUE: Monty and Bryce head to his place immediately, spending the night pleasuring each other. The two become closer and closer until Justin is basically no one in Bryce’s eyes. The two continue to keep one night a week every week that they keep each other to themselves and have planned to team up at least once every two weeks. Alex begins going down an intense depression spiral. Tyler tries speaking to Alex, but he never gives him the time of day. Tyler even tries telling the school principal, but before he can tell him, Bryce and Monty make sure he won’t speak… TO BE CONTINUED?


	9. Revenge Turned to Obsession [GossipGirl]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chuck's friends and family are hurt by Damien Dalgaard, Chuck will take revenge to a whole new level... which is far beyond what Chuck thought he could do... and would like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this. I thought of this and it became more interesting as I kept writing. Please let me know if you want me to continue any stories or start any new ones. Please like, comment, and subscribe. Enjoy.

            The day Lily’s secret came out, Chuck’s father and their business was devastated. Chuck knew only one person was at fault for this… Damien Dalgaard. Chuck knew Damien had to of gone to Russell Thorpe and told him Lily’s secret to get the money Lily took from him. Chuck called everyone he knew until he figured out that Damien was staying at the Ritz. Chuck went straight there.

            When he arrives at the hotel he demands Damien’s room number. A couple hundred dollars later and Chuck heads up to the penthouse suite. He knocks on the door and Damien answers, his hair completely slicked back and extra shiny. He is wearing a suit as expensive as Chuck’s and smirking.

            “I thought I would see you soon.”

            “I guess you’re smarter than I give you credit for.”

            “Thanks, but this time you are not going to trick me.”

            “I didn’t think I was going to.”

            “Then what was your plan? Were you goona beat me up?”

            “Not exactly.”

            Chuck pushes Damien back, stepping into the suite and locking the door behind him. Damien begins fumbling backwards until he hits the back of the couch. Chuck charges towards Damien in full rage.

            “This time not only did you mess with my friends, but with my family.”

            Chuck gets right up in Damien’s face, their eyes directly in front of each other. Chuck runs a hand through the side of Damien’s hair. Chuck then grips the side of Damien’s hair and, with his other hand, punches Damien in the cheek. Damien flips over the back of the couch. Chuck walks around the couch, grabbing Damien by his tie. Damien begins coughing as he gets to his feet.

            “Please, Chuck. I’ll do whatever you want.”

            “You’re going to do whatever I want no matter what.” Chuck punches the other side of Damien’s face, sending him onto the couch.

            Chuck picks Damien up against and begins kissing him. He slides his tongue down Damien’s throat before letting him drop back down to the couch. With his knee, Chuck leans down onto Damien’s stomach. Damien begins breathing heavily and is in pain.

            “Tell me your sorry!” Chuck shouts as he leans tighter on Damien’s chest.

            “Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!”

            “Stop being such a little bitch!” Chuck gets off Damien and pulls him to his feet by his jacket.

            Chuck grabs Damien by the throat and pushes him back until he hits the wall. He gets close, their noses touching each other’s. Chuck sticks his tongue out, his tongue sliding across Damien’s lips. Damien keeps his mouth shut, closing his eyes and trying to move his head. Damien continues trying to move, but Chuck knees him in the stomach each time he tries.

            “What’s your favorite part of your appearance?” Chuck asks, knowing Damien has always loved the way he looks and always lets everyone know. Damien doesn’t answer. “Answer me!”

            “My hair!” Damien lets out a muffled shout. “Please. Let go.”

            “Okay.” Chuck lets go of Damien’s throat and pulls him to the couch, pushing him back on.

            Damien lands on the couch and begins breathing heavy, crouching in the corner. Chuck walks behind the couch and grabs Damien by the shoulders. Damien tries wiggling away, but Chuck holds him down firmly. He kneels, his head over Damien’s shoulder, and punches Damien in the side twice before letting go of him. Damien coughs up blood and Chuck digs his fingers into the back of his hair. Chuck slides his fingers from back to front, bring all of Damien’s hair in front of his face. Chuck makes sure all of Damien’s hair is in front of his face and then grabs a chunk of it, pulling hard.

            “What would happen if you no longer looked as good as you do now? Huh?” Chuck reaches into his pocket and takes out a pair of scissors, which he had brought just for this.

            Chuck parts Damien’s hair from his face, waving the scissors around.

            “Please. Don’t. I’m begging you.” Chuck grabs a chunk of Damien’s hair right in the front and aligns the scissors a centimeter above his scalp. Chuck closes his hand, the scissors chopping off a chunk of his hair. “No!” Damien jumps off the couch, turning to face Chuck. “You mother fucker!”

            Chuck throws the scissors the floor and places the hair in his coat pocket. Damien is furious and runs around the couch, charging at Chuck. Chuck slides to the right, Damien completely missing and always hitting the wall. Chuck turns to Damien and grabs the collar of his jacket, pulling him towards him. He brings Damien in close, wrapping his arms around him.

            “Is someone angry?” Chuck whispers into Damien’s ear.

            Chuck punches Damien over and over in the side until he spits out blood and begins breathing heavier than if he were running fifty miles. He punches Damien a few more times, until he is no longer strong enough to fight Chuck back. Chuck then reaches around Damien and whips off his belt. He unbuttons Damien’s pants and pulls them down, throwing them to the side. Chuck then begins taking his off as he walks back around the couch. Chuck gets in front of Damien and grabs him by his hair, flipping him around. Damien grabs the back of the couch and Chuck bends him over.

            Chuck slides his pants and boxers off, his extremely large penis waiving hard in the air. He aligns his penis and with as much power Chuck could muster up, he thrusts forward, his penis going deep into Damien until there is no more room to go.

            “Fuck! Please stop!” Damien shouts, only making Chuck feel stronger.

            Chuck takes his penis completely out and with yet another thrust, with so much power he is leaving fingerprint bruise on Damien’s waist, jams his penis into Damien. Damien screams and Chuck instantly grabs his boxers off the ground, shoving them in Damien’s mouth. While still in Damien, Chuck leans forward and grabs his hair, pulling it back along with his head. While holding Damien’s hair with one hand and the other grabbing Damien’s waist, Chuck begins thrusting back and forth with as much speed and strength Chuck has ever used in his life. Chuck is sweating bullet along with Damien, both breathing frantically. Chuck bites his lips as he feels himself close to finishing.

            Chuck twists Damien’s hair around his fingers, gripping it with his life. He begins moving back and forth at a speed he’s never done anything in before. He thrusts in Damien so hard than the tip of his penis is beginning to hurt from hitting the end of Damien’s hole. But Chuck doesn’t slow down or go softer, he only goes faster and stronger. Short after he does so, Chuck begins to cum.

            “Oh my god!” Chuck shouts as the warm liquid leaves him. “Fuck yeah!” Chuck shouts out over and over as he experience’s the best orgasm he has ever had in his entire life.

            As Chuck was spurting out cum, all he could think about or see was Damien. He thought about his amazing hair, his amazing face, his amazing body, and the amazing feeling he got from every inch of him.

            Damien just stood still as Chuck shot out cum, gripping the back of the couch in utter happiness it was all over. Once Chuck took his penis out of him, Damien plummeted onto the couch, covering himself with a pillow.

            Chuck begins wiping sweat off himself with a towel as Damien sits still on the couch, afraid. Damien prayed tat this would be the end. He told himself he would leave and never come back to this city ever again…no matter what.

            “Fifteen-minute break… then we do this again.” Chuck says as he wipes his penis off with a towel.


	10. UPDATE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update!!

Hey everyone! I have been working on writing pieces for Archiveofourown for a little while now and am grateful for those who have sent in requests and commented. Though the requests are coming in at a steady pace, I would love more to come in. 

I have both my One Shot Requests, Rape/Non-Con One Shot Requests, and my new one... An Attempt at Love.

For those who have read and liked or requested and like what I have written for you, please continue to request and recommend the work to friends and/or followers. Though all my pieces come with some sort of list with what I would to write, requests are not limited to the lists. 

Please request TV show, movie, and book characters. Along with that I am open to doing celebs.

As always I work on only malexmale pieces, so... yeah.

I hope you continue to enjoy what I write and I am having so much fun writing them for you. I can't wait to write new and exciting pieces.

Thanks!


	11. The Reunion [TheVampireDiaries]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Klaus is finally brought back to Stefan, he decides it's time to rekindle what once happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Lucy-Lou! I hope you enjoy it. Please like, comment, and subscribe if you like this. Please take a look at my other works and leave as many requests as you would like. Enjoy.

            When Klaus reunited with Stefan, he was not only shocked at how he was with the doppelganger, but just by the fact he had survived all this time and was eating off animals. The second he saw Stefan, he remembered the last time they were together, the feeling he got deep inside and… down below.

            Everything changed for Klaus when he finally had the leverage to get Stefan to revert to the way he was so long ago. Klaus could already feel his penis becoming rock solid. The way he saw Stefan devour those bags of blood, Klaus knew it was his chance to strike…

            “Stand up.” Klaus tells Stefan as he dangles a bag of blood in his hand. Stefan walks right up to Klaus, their eyes meeting. “You will not scream.” He compelled Stefan and he seemed confused.

            Klaus grabs Stefan by the shoulder and pulls him in, kissing him. Stefan tries pulling away, but Klaus just holds him still. With one hand still on his shoulder, Klaus puts his other hand on Stefan’s chest. He slides his hand down and goes under his shirt. He skims each finger across Stefan’s abs, licking his lips for what is about to happen. Klaus stops kissing Stefan and pushes him to the wall, the brick cracking on Stefan’s back. Klaus moves forward at vamp speed and hold Stefan against the wall will one hand. He leans forward and licks the blood around Stefan’s lips.

            Klaus then grabs Stefan’s shirt and swings him around, letting him fall onto the couch and his shirt ripping off. Klaus stands frozen as he stares at Stefan’s ripped body, his mouth watering. As Klaus stands frozen, Stefan rushes to his feet and runs vamp speed to the door. Klaus reaches the door before Stefan and grabs him by his neck. He grips his neck until Stefan is barely breathing. Klaus lifts him up until he’s on the tips of his toes.

            “You can’t leave this apartment until I say so.” Klaus compels Stefan before letting him fall to the ground.

            Stefan stays on the ground, looking up in fear at Klaus. Klaus smiles and feels the adrenaline rush in him. He rips his shirt off, the buttons soaring through the air. He gets onto his knees and Stefan begins crawling away. Klaus grabs Stefan’s leg and pulls him under his body. Klaus puts one hand on Stefan’s abs as he rips the button off him pants. He pulls Stefan’s pants and boxers off until he sees his penis. Klaus is in awe of the size of Stefan’s penis as it lays there soft.

            Klaus, with his vamp speed, stands up and undresses completely and gets back on top of Stefan. Klaus grabs both of Stefan’s legs and pulls them over his shoulders.

            “Please!” Stefan tries to shout but it only comes out as a normal voice. “It’s not too late, you can still let me go.” Klaus just laughs.

            Klaus leans forward and with one thrust shoves his penis into Stefan.

            “Fuck!” Stefan tries so hard to yell.

            Klaus shoves his penis as deep into Stefan as he possibly can. He gets a firm grip on Stefan’s abs before he begins thrusting his hips at vamp speed. As he continues vamp speed, Klaus kisses all over Stefan’s body. Klaus slows down a little and, while deep in Stefan, leans forward onto Stefan’s body, kissing his neck. He begins sucking on his neck until his lips get tired. He gets back up and begins thrusting in vamp speed again.

            “I’m going to ravage you.” Klaus shouts as he gets even quicker.

            Klaus gets closer to finishing every second he continues. After a minute, he begins to cum before he even realizes. He thrusts at ten times the speed as he begins to cum.

            “Oh god!” Stefan shouts in what sounds like pleasure to Klaus.

            Klaus finishes and takes his penis out of Stefan. He vamp speeds to his feet, pulling Stefan up with him. He runs his fingers into Stefan’s hair, aroused by the soft feeling, before gripping it tight. He begins walking to the couch, Stefan wincing in pain.  

            “I want to taste you… get hard and get horny.” Klaus tells Stefan as he throws him onto the couch and looks at his eyes.

            Klaus gets on Stefan’s lap, gripping Stefan’s penis with his hand, which slowly gets harder by the second. Right then a knock on the door surprises Klaus, making him jump off Stefan.

            “Go into the bedroom, get dressed, forget all of this, and be quiet.” He compels Stefan before getting dressed himself.


	12. Bryce's Lesson [13ReasonsWhy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clay begins to call Bryce out for his actions, Bryce takes it as time to teach him a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for TSLAlways128 and everyone else. Please continue requesting new one shots or a continuation of any piece. Please like, comment, and subscribe if you like my work. Enjoy.

            When Clay decided to go to Bryce’s house and attempt to get him to reveal what he did on tape, he never knew he was getting into something darker than he ever imagined. When he arrived at Bryce’s and he answered the door, he was wearing a black polo shirt with a blue plaid button down and caches. Bryce let Clay in, Clay thinking this was going to be quick and easy.

            When Clay began questioning Bryce, Bryce had a feeling something odd was going on. When Clay accused him of rape, Bryce freaked out and punched Clay. He punched him a few more times. Sitting on top of Clay, Bryce realized he had one thing he could do to shut up Clay once and for all.

            “You wanna see rape? I’ll show you rape!”

            Bryce rips Clay’s shirt off with pure rage. He digs his nails into Clay’s chest, pulling them down, cutting him ever so slightly, until his hands reach Clay’s crotch area. He grabs Clay’s penis through his pants.

            “What are you doing?” Clay seems confused.

            ‘I. Am. Going. To. Rape. You.” Bryce grips Clay’s neck with one hand while the other reaches down and begins taking off Clay’s pants.

            Once Bryce undresses Clay completely, he is surprised by how great his body actually is. Bryce keeps one hand on Clay’s pale chest as the other hand works on taking off his own pants. When it begins to take too long, Bryce takes his hand off Clay to begins taking his pants off. Clay instantly kicks Bryce in the stomach and tries crawling away. Bryce reaches for Clay’s foot, grabbing it and pulling him back towards him. Clay kicks Bryce’s arm over and over until he lets go of his foot.

            “You fucker!” Bryce stands up as Clay get’s to his feet.

            Bryce rushes at Clay, but when his pants fall to his knees, he falls to the ground. Bryce hits the ground face first, his nose smacking the floor and instantly beginning to bleed.

            “Oww!” Bryce shouts and looks up to see Clay make his way to the front door.

            Bryce gets to his feet, pushing his pants off. He runs to the front door, where Clay is trying to unlock it. He grabs the hair on the back of Clay’s head and pulls his head back. Bryce then pushes his head against the door, smacking it over and over until Clay’s nose racks and begins to bleed.

            “That’s for my nose Jensen! You little bitch!” Bryce then pulls his head back until Clay falls on his butt.

            Bryce, grabbing Clay’s hair, drags him across the floor, his bare butt squeaking against the hard wood. Bryce drags him back into the other room and kicks him in the stomach before letting go of him. Bryce goes to both doors in the room, closing and locking them. He goes back to Clay and takes hit button down off. He goes to Clay and drags him to the desk, tying his hands with his shirt to the desk. He leans down to Clay, looking him eye to eye.

            “Try that again and I won’t be so nice.” Bryce slides his boxers off.

            He sits his bare butt on Clay’s legs, grabbing each of his arms and getting close to his face. Bryce begins kissing Clay’s neck. Clay tries moving away, but Bryce’s weight is keeping him from moving too much. Clay then swings his head into Bryce’s, making more blood rush from Bryce’s nose and onto Clay.

            “You fucker!” Bryce sits back up and grabs his nose.

            He reaches over to the desk and grabs the tissues, stuffing them in his nose. He then slides off Clay’s legs and onto the ground. He separates Clay’s legs, though he is trying to close them with all his might. Bryce elbows Clay’s legs until he stops trying to close them.

            “Please…” Clay tries to plead but Bryce just laughs.

            “You’re the one that called me this!” Bryce shouts, moving his rock-hard penis right in front of Clay’s hole.

            Bryce shoves his penis in with a large thrust.

            “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Clay begins shouting repeatedly.

            “Fuck yeah!” Bryce shouts and runs a hand through his hair.

            Bryce slowly takes his penis almost completely out and with as much force and speed as possible, shoves his penis back in. Clay scream again. Bryce begins repeating this process faster and harder each time. Within a few minutes, Bryce is going at top speed and is sweating bullets. As sweat drips off Bryce’s body and onto Clay’s body, Clay begins crying uncontrollably. Bryce gets more excited as Clay cries, adrenaline pushing through and making him go faster and harder.

            Five minutes later and Clay has stopped crying, moving, or even thinking about what was happening. He only looks at the ceiling and imagines being done with this. Bryce can feel himself ready to cum. As Bryce climaxes, he closes his eyes and bites his lip.

            “Oh yeah….” Bryce murmurs and begins slowing down. “That was great… wasn’t it?” He looks down at Clay as he finishes.

            Clay continues looking at the ceiling, hoping not answering will make Bryce bored of him, get out of him, and let him leave. Bryce takes his penis out of Clay and climbs on top of him.

            “That was great… wasn’t it?” Bryce repeats, this time making his voice louder. Still no response. “Wasn’t it?” This time Bryce shouts it.

            Bryce grabs Clay’s face, squeezing it hard. With his other hand, Bryce punches Clay in the chest. Clay wheezes and Bryce let’s go of his mouth. Bryce punches Clay in the face a couple of times until Clay’s nose continues bleeding and bruises quickly form.

            Bryce gets off Clay, standing above him, and kicks him in the side a couple times before getting his clothes back on. After getting dressed, Bryce leans down to Clay and unties his hands. He grabs Clay by the hands and lifts him to his feet.

            “Now go.” Bryce tells Clay as he takes a seat.

            Clay grabs his clothes and gets dressed while Bryce watches, rubbing his hard penis. After Clay is dressed he walks to the door.

            “Wait.” Bryce says and Clay suddenly stops moving, afraid this could start all over again.

            Bryce walks up to Clay, face to face. He grabs Clay’s head by his ears and begins kissing him. Clay does nothing but stand there, utterly frozen. Bryce grabs Clay’s butt and squeezes it. He stops and takes a step back.

            “You won’t be forgetting tonight anytime soon. Now remember, don’t call people names if it’s not true Jensen!” Bryce slaps Clay lightly and lets Clay leave his house.

           


	13. A Little Too Much Maybe? [13ReasonsWhy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin get's the new kid to drink a lot before he decides he needs to get a little release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for MyMy! Hope you enjoy it and please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe. Please continue sending in requests for this and my other pieces of work. Enjoy.

            It was a night to let loose and just be teenagers. Bryce was throwing an end of the summer ragger and anyone who wanted to come could. Justin, Bryce’s best friend was there before anyone else, pre-gaming. Alex, on the other hand, was new to town and heard about the party from a kid at school when he went to pick up his schedule. He wasn’t planning on going, but when he mentioned it to his father, his father made him go.

            It was nearly two hours into the party when things were beginning to get crazy and Alex arrived. He walked in, completely afraid of the large crowd of kids cramped in every room. Instantly Alex began to freak out, turning around to try and leave. The way to the door was heavily blocked by people so Alex found the stairs and went up. He made his way up and to a door. When he opened the door, he saw a boy with styled brown hair in a letterman’s jacket sitting on the bed playing on his phone.

            “Sorry I’ll find another room.” Alex whispered, but the boy looked up and smiled.

            “You’re good.” Alex smiles as he walks in, letting the door close behind him. “Drink?” The boy pulls a cooler from the side of the bed.

            “Sure. I’m Alex by the way.”

            “I’m Justin.” He takes a beer out and hands it to Alex, who takes a seat at the chair by the desk. “You new here?”

            “Yep.” Alex kept taking sip and sip of his drink because of the awkward silence following that.

            Soon Alex finished that beer and Justin just handed him a new one each time without asking. Within 15 minutes of some small awkward talk, Alex has done through four beers and is feeling super weird. Alex had never felt like this before. Everything just seemed distorted to him and he felt so weak. And Justin noticed that immediately. Justin had only had about two beers and felt almost completely normal when he stood up and walked to the door, locking it.

            “What are you doing?” Alex mumbled from his mouth.

            Justin doesn’t respond as he walks to Alex. He tries grabbing Alex’s arms, but he just flails Justin away. Justin then tries again, gripping Alex tight and pulling him until Alex falls off the chair and onto his knees. Standing there, Justin Unbuttons his pants and pulls them down. His rock-hard penis popping out in front of Alex.

            “Wow.” Alex says as the penis sits in front of his nose.

            “Don’t be shy new kid.” Alex is confused. “Just suck on it and you’ll become part of the coolest kids in school starting Monday.”

            To Alex that made complete sense and it didn’t seem at all weird as his mind only got hazier. Alex moves forward and touches the tip of his tongue to the tip of Justin’s penis. Justin gets sick of waiting and puts his fingers into Alex’ hair, gripping it tight and pulling his head forward so that his penis goes deep into Alex’ throat. Alex just sits there with his mouth open doing nothing as Alex moves his head for him.

“Call me daddy!” Justin shouts at Alex.

“Daddy.” Alex stops and says.

“Who said you could stop?” Alex puts it back in and continues.

This continues for a few minutes before Alex begins to cum. When he starts to cum Alex freaks out and tries moving his head back. Justin grips tighter, keeping his penis in Alex’ mouth. Alex doesn’t swallow any of it, the cum shooting out of the sides of his mouth. The cum drips down and onto Justin’s shoes.

            “Fuck dude!” Justin is angry that the cum landed on his new shoes.

            Justin grabbed Alex with both his hands and pulled him off is knees, pushing him onto the bed. Alex tried getting up, but he moved like a turtle on its shell. Justin begins taking Alex’s pants down. Alex tries pulling them back up.

            “Consider this payment for my new shoes.” Justin pulls Alex forward so his penis is aligned to Alex’s hole.

            “No!” Alex shouts as Justin shoves his penis into him.

            Justin grabs the corner of the blanket on the bed and shoves it into Alex’ mouth. Alex begins smacking Justin as he begins moving in and out, but it only makes Justin happier. Justin puts one hand on Alex’s crotch as he runs his other hand through his hair. Justin then leans forward and slaps Alex in the face.

            “Call me daddy!” Justin shouts at him as he takes the blanket out of his mouth.

            “Daddy!” Alex shouts in pain. Justin slaps him again. “Daddy!”

            “Tell me yes daddy.” Justin slaps Alex again.

            “Yes daddy!”

            Just as Alex says that Justin bursts once again. Justin grabs Alex’ neck as he slows down and lets it all flow out. Justin takes his penis out and slaps it against Alex, cum shooting around a bit. He then wipes it against Alex’ pants before throwing them to Alex.

            “Now tell anyone about this and I’ll make your high school career miserable.” Justin says after dressing and before grabbing Alex by the hair and kissing him on the lips.

            “Yes daddy.” Alex quickly puts his clothes on and slides to the corner of the bed in a ball position as Justin leaves.


	14. Bryce's Weekend Getaway... Friday [13ReasonsWhy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce and Alex begin their perfect weekend getaway.. but while one has butt loads of fun... the other not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone here is part one on my continuation of the Bryce/Alex storyline. This part is Friday so there will be a Saturday and Sunday. Please leave kudos, comment, and subscribe if you like this. Also look at my other pieces of work and leave requests on any of them. Enjoy.

            Bryce had been having fun with Alex for a while now and more recently been joined by Monty, but he feels he needs to get back to his roots and focus on just the two of them, so he made the perfect plan to have an entire weekend together. Bryce was also not the happiest that Alex was dating Jessica, but he knew it was just to make him jealous.

Sunday night…

Bryce is sitting in a motel room outside of town with a bag of zip ties, condoms, lube, and assortment of toys. He grabs the burner phone he has and texts Alex, pretending to be Jessica. He explains that the next is from a burner phone because she can’t let her parent’s see the texts and that she’s at the motel waiting for him. He tells Alex to tell his parent’s he’s staying at his friend’s house the entire weekend to work on a large project worth 50% of their grade. Bryce waits ten minutes anxiously before receiving a text saying “On my way”.

Bryce goes to the mirror and looks at how hot he is. He can feel himself slightly harden looking at himself as he runs a hand through his hair. When Bryce sees an Uber drop someone off in the parking lot, he unlocks the room door and pulls down both his pants and boxers down in one quick pull. Alex knocks on the door before trying the handle and opening it. When Alex walks in he sees nothing but a small duffle bag on the ground by the bed. The second he walks in; Bryce closes and locks the door. He rushes up behind Alex and shoves his boxers into his mouth.

Alex elbows Bryce, but he continues holding on to him. Alex then tries to head-butt Bryce backwards, but Bryce just pushes Alex into the dresser. Bryce then pins Alex against the dresser, looking at the two of them in the mirror. As Alex sees him and Bryce in the mirror, he tries shouting, but almost no noise comes out. Alex tries pushing away from the dresser, but Bryce only smacks his head to the wood extra hard. As Alex recovers from the head to the dresser, Bryce takes off Alex’ jeans and boxers, throwing them to the wall. He then slides his hands up Alex’ shirt, feeling the little bit of muscle he has. Grabbing the shirt, Bryce slides it up and over Alex’s head. Alex tries keeping his shirt on, but Bryce just pushes his chest harder into the dresser.

Bryce then throws Alex’ shirt to the ground and leans into him, his hard penis rubbing against Alex’ butt cheeks. He puts his head over Alex’ shoulder, his lips gently against his ear.

“I’ve seen you walk around school with that bitch recently.” Bryce’s tongue slides across Alex’ ear. “When I get the chance I’m going to give her a real lesson to what you like.” That seems to anger Alex as he turns his head and head-butts Bryce.

Bryce loses balance and slips back, giving Alex the chance to turn around. Alex swings his arm with all his strength, punching Bryce right in the eye. Bryce falls back onto the bed. Alex quickly looks to the door, debating on whether to run or fight. As Alex see’s Bryce beginning to get up, he jumps on Bryce. Alex then swings his arm once more, punching Bryce in the cheek. As Bryce’s head flings to the side, he spits out a pool of blood. Alex leans forward and digs his fingers into Bryce’s hair, surprised by the combination of crunchy and softness. He then rubs his hand in all different direction, Bryce’s hair falling on the sides and over his forehead. Alex then goes in for another swing, but this time Bryce grabs Alex’ elbow before he can continue.

Bryce pulls Alex down to the bed, rolling over and jumping off the bed and to his feet. He gets on top of Alex and leans in close.

“You’re doing it wrong.” Bryce says before spitting blood onto Alex’ face.

Right then Alex, with both his legs, kicks Bryce. Bryce is launched back into the dresser. Bryce gets angrier than ever before and walks up to Alex as he gets off the bed. He grabs Alex by the neck and squeezes a hard as he can. With his other hand, Bryce punches Alex in the gut. As Alex’s face begins to change colors, Bryce lets him go, Alex falling straight to the ground. Bryce then grabs Alex’ hair and moves his head up to look into his eyes. While pushing his head down, Bryce runs Alex’ head into his bent knee. Bryce pulls Alex’ head back once more before slamming his knee back into his face. He pulls Alex’ head back up to see the blood rushing down his nose and out of his mouth. He looks deep into Alex’ eyes to see they are completely dead, frozen and thoughtless.

Bryce, grabbing Alex by the back of his neck, lifts him to his feet and pushes him back against the dresser. Alex grabs the dresser to hold himself up as Bryce grabs two zip ties from his bags. He ties both his arms to the dresser and then look at the mirror.

“Damn I’m hot when I bleed, I’m like a warrior.” He runs his hands through his hair to fix it as much as he can before he shoves his penis straight into Alex with a large thrust that Alex can feel shake his bones.

At this point Alex is only standing by the zip ties and Bryce gripping his butt. Bryce begins slow, sliding his body against Alex’. He gets close to Alex’ ears and licks them before whispering one last thing.

“ _This_ is how you do it!”


	15. Bryce's Weekend Getaway... Saturday [13ReasonsWhy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce and Alex have a couples dispute. Bryce invites a friend over. Alex is ready to fight for his freedom. Bryce has a special surprise for his beau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is the second part of Bryce's Weekend Getaway. I hope you enjoy. I have some ideas for what will happen in the 3rd part, especially with the last line, but please leave any suggestions you have.
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe if you like this piece.
> 
> Continue requesting!!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

            “Fuck yes!” Bryce shouts as he cums into Alex.

            Bryce takes his penis out of Alex and wipes it on Alex’ butt cheeks. He gets dressed as Alex stands there barely moving and just completely out of it. He walks up next to Alex and the mirror. He begins playing with his hair and looking at himself. He sees the bruise on his eye is growing and can feel the pain in his jaw.

            “You know, you’re lucky that you’re so cute… or you would be dead right now.” Alex isn’t listening as all he can think about is escaping.

            Bryce walks away and pulls out his phone.

            “Damn it’s already almost one in the morning, its good were the only people at the motel.” Bryce walks over to Alex with scissors. “Now go get yourself cleaned up, but don’t take too long or I’ll have to come in.” Bryce cuts the zip ties and points the bathroom.

            Alex looks to the door, but Bryce is standing in between and it’s just too risky with his injuries. Alex looks for anything to grab off the tables, but Bryce seems to have cleared the room. So, Alex heads into the bathroom where he sees a window the size of his laptop. Alex opens it immediately and tries to squeeze through. It’s tight and painful, but he believes he can make it. Within a minute he makes half his body out of the window and he can see freedom. But when Bryce sees the bathroom door is locked and breaks it down to see Alex’ legs sticking out the window, he gets furious.

            “You mother fucker!” Bryce shouts as he begins to grab Alex’ legs.

            Alex begins to swing his legs with as much power he can. Bryce tries getting control of Alex’ feet, but they just keep smacking him in the face. Bryce eventually catches one of them and begins pulling Alex back in. Bryce is excited as he sees Alex’ butt and penis come back in, dangling. Bryce finishes pulling Alex in, Alex falling to the ground with a plop.

            “Good boy.” Bryce says.

            Alex slowly makes his way to his feet and stand in front of Bryce all scratched up from the window. Bryce moves his hand foreword, caressing Alex’ cheek. He then grips the side of Alex’ hair and pulls him in close.

            “Don’t do that again!” Bryce threatens, knowing how much Alex loves it when he does that.

            Alex then swings his knee forward, his knee smacking dip into Bryce’s crotch are. Bryce falls down to his knees in a large but quiet thud. Alex is released and opens the bathroom door. Swinging the door open, the doorknob swings back into Bryce, hitting him in the cheek. Bryce spits out blood and even a tooth as he falls to the ground cupping his crotch.

            Alex runs towards the room door and tries opening it only to realize that Bryce has padlocked it since he was in the bathroom. Just as is about to grab a chair and throw it through the window, Bryce appears directly behind him. Bryce grabs him by the shoulders. He turns around quickly and punches as him, hitting him straight in the nose. Bryce’s nose begins to bleed rapidly, angering Bryce to a point he had never hit before. Bryce, through the pain, grabs Alex’ head and smacks it into the door. Bryce continues smacking his head into the door over and over until Alex begins to see everything fade into darkness and passes out…

            Alex begins to open his eyes, everything blurry and dark. Alex can feel his head throbbing and can hear some heavy breathing. Within a minute Alex’ vision begins to come back to him and directly above him is Bryce. Bryce is dripping sweat and moving back and forth. That’s when Alex looks down to see Bryce is naked and his penis is in him.

            “I thought this would wake u up?”

            “Huh?” Alex still feels very dizzy and out of it.

            “You’ve been out for almost ten hours, I got bored of waiting.”

            Bryce begins biting his lip and Alex can feel a warmth enter him. Bryce then exits from Alex’ vision. Alex realizes his arms are zip tied to the bed posts as he tries moving up. Alex takes a deep breath in, shutting his eyes for a second before opening them back up, things quickly getting a little clearer and his head feeling slightly better.

            “We have a friend on the way.” Bryce says as he gets dressed in what Alex can tell is a nice suit one would wear to a dance. “But don’t worry, he will only be here a little while and then it will be back to just us.”

            Alex lays there taking in deep breaths for the next ten minutes before someone knocks on the door. Alex can hear Bryce open the door and walk outside with the person. He can hear whispers through the door. This continues for minutes until the door opens back up.

            “You remember Monty, don’t you sweaty?” He hears Bryce’s voice.

            “Hey man.” He recognizes Monty’s voice.

            “He’s a little tired, he just woke up.” Bryce walks over to Alex with scissors, cutting the zip ties.

            Alex barely moves once the zip ties are taken off. Bryce starts to gently helping Alex up. Alex finally see’s Monty and he is also wearing a suit. His hair is spiked up as always and he has the goofy grin he always has. Monty is just leaning against the dresser and watching as Bryce helps Alex to the chair next to the bed. Bryce then zip ties both of Alex’s arms and legs to the chair before walking next to Monty.

            “What you thinkin?” Monty asks Bryce.

            Bryce turns to face the mirror, playing with his hair, Monty following behind.

            “Are you okay with taking his stick up your ass?”

            “Yeah, Tyler has opened me up a lot recently.”

            “Good, then I’ll just go around the two of you and do whatever.”

            “Sounds great.” Monty drops his pants and boxers, walking over to Alex like an excited puppy.

            Bryce stands there watching as Monty grabs hold of Alex’ floppy penis. Alex feels weird as Monty’s hand touches his penis, but it feels good. At this point Alex is just happy to finally feel something good and can feel himself getting hard. He doesn’t seem to care that it’s Monty, because at this it is the only thing making him forget about the pain all over his body. Monty rubs Alex’ penis until it gets solid. From there Monty turns his back to Alex and takes a seat on Alex’ lap, his penis sliding up Monty’s hole. Monty grabs hold of Alex’s arms and the arms of the chair as he begins to move up and down. Alex is pleasantly surprised by how his penis feels and that he only has to look at Monty’s back, which could be misconstrued as a girl’s in his hazy eyes.

            “You comin?” Monty says between deep breath.

            Bryce just smiles and walks over, to the two of them, dragging the other chair in front. Bryce takes seat in front of them and just watches as Monty moves up and down. He looks behind Monty to see the little grin slipping through Alex’s façade. He then leans forward to Monty and begins kissing him. He runs his hands through Monty’s hair, feeling the difference form the first time he did so. He knew Monty had listened to his hair tips, which made him even hotter. Bryce stops kissing Monty and sits back to see Monty’s penis rock solid. Bryce leans forward, his face in front of Monty’s. He then grabs Monty’s penis with a tight grip.

            Monty and Bryce stare into each other’s eyes, smiling, as Monty continues moving up and down and Bryce begins rubbing Monty’s penis up and down. Bryce starts running his other hand up Monty’s shirt and suit, feeling his abs. Bryce runs his fingers over Monty’s sweaty abs, looking up to see Monty also sweating all over his face. Monty’s hair is beginning to flop forward from the amount of sweat dripping down Monty’s entire body. By now Monty and Bryce have almost completely forgotten about Alex and only notice each other. So when Alex begins to cum, Monty is surprised for a second and stops moving up and down. But once he feels the warmth he continues with more speed. Bryce gets even faster too.

            “Fuck! I see why you choose him!” Monty shouts to Bryce before biting his lip.

            “He choose me.” Bryce says before looking back at Alex.

            Suddenly Monty’s penis explodes, cum shooting out at Bryce. Bryce leans forward with his mouth open. After some cum shoots over Bryce’s suit and face, eventually it makes it into his mouth. Bryce quickly moves in, his lips on the tips of Monty’s penis. Bryce is loving the sweet taste of Monty’s cum as he finishes drinking all he can, licking the tip before moving back up.

            Monty stands up and takes a seat directly on the bed. As Monty continues taking deep breaths in and lying on the bed, Bryce moves up to Alex and kisses him on the lips. Alex sits there not moving as Bryce kisses him. He holds back from head-butting Bryce because he knows he can’t take him and Monty.

            “Time for you to go.” Bryce stands up and throws Monty his pants.

            “Just a minute.” Monty sits up, wiping his forehead.

            “No. Now.” Bryce opens the motel door.

            “Fine.” Monty walks to the door with his pants in his arms.

            “Wait.” Bryce moves up to Monty and runs a hand through his hair. He then gives Monty a kiss on the lips. “I’ll have to help you with Tyler sometime.” Bryce smiles as closes the door on Monty.

            Bryce then grabs his duffel bag from under the bed and plops it down in front of Alex. Alex is both confused, scared, and completely ready to fight one last time for his freedom. Bryce then digs a hand into the bag.

            “Now let’s see which toy we’re goona play with?” Bryce smiles like never before.


	16. NEW REQUEST PIECES COMING SOON!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW REQUEST PIECES COMING SOON!!!!!

Hey everyone! I love writing for this specific piece of work, but feel that there are two other categories that are even more underrepresented than Rape/Non-Con. So I've decided that I will soon open to pieces that will be open for requests within the next two weeks.

I wasn't originally going to tell you what the categories are, but why not. So the two categories coming soon will be Underage and Sugardaddy!!!!

I love these and love everyone who has requested and/or liked any of my pieces. Please begin thinking of requests and be ready to submit. They will both follow the rules of this and my other pieces of work... so male x male only. 

Thanks, have a great day, and enjoy all my work. 


	17. Bryce's Weekend Getaway... Sunday [13ReasonsWhy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of Bryce's Getaway. I hope you enjoy! I put a lot more violence and put a little twist or two to make it a little different from the other chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to let me know you want these Bryce stories or if you want something new because I am busy with other pieces for other works that I will focus more on if no one lets me know they want this to continue.
> 
> Leave kudos, comments, and subscribe if you like any of my work and want it to continue.
> 
> Enjoy!

            “Oh…. Fun!” Bryce is ecstatic with the toys he pulls out of the bag.

            He places them on the bed before walking up to Alex and grabbing his arms. He gets him to his feet and begins walking him over to the bathroom. While walking over he grabs one of the toys off the bed, the handcuffs, and walks into the bathroom.

            “Get in.” Bryce tells Alex, but doesn’t move. “Get in!” Bryce shouts, but Alex has had enough and turns around, swinging his arm.

            Bryce catches Alex by the wrist, but Alex then swings with his other arm and scratches Bryce in the face. By reflex Bryce smacks Alex in the head before Alex kicks Bryce in the shin. Bryce falls to his knees, pushing Alex on his way down. Alex falls back into the tub, his head smacking the wall. Bryce begins crawling to the tub, but Alex swings his legs, his feet smacking Bryce in the face over and over. Eventually Alex’ heel smacks Bryce directly in the nose, Bryce’s nose breaking and blood gushing out.

            “Fuck!” Bryce is in major pain and is pissed off.

            Bryce grabs one of Alex’ legs and pulls his way up to his knees and over the tub. Bryce punches Alex in the gut multiple times until his feet stop kicking. Bryce makes his way to his feet as quick as he can, more blood rushing out of his nose the more he moves. When he reaches his feet, Bryce feels light headed, which gives Alex the time to kick Bryce right in the balls. Bryce falls backwards, his hands covering his crotch area and his head smacking the ground. Bryce can feel his head throbbing before everything begins to get darker by the second and he goes completely unconscious.

            “Wakey wakey!” Alex shouts and Bryce begins waking up, his heading throbbing and can feel a an even bigger throbbing and stinging pain coming from his crotch.

            Bryce looks around notices he’s on the bed, both his arms and legs tied to the bed with zip ties.

            “Where are the keys?” Alex yells as he digs through Bryce’s bag, throwing all his toys to the floor.

            Bryce tries responding but he just mumbles his words. Alex looks angry as he walks into the bathroom. He looks out the bathroom window to see the dumpster that was there before is now empty, ruining any plan of jumping out that window. Alex knows the only way to get out is through the front door, which means getting the keys, which Bryce has hidden somewhere. Alex goes to the sink and fills up the trashcan full of water, walking out of the room and walking to the bed.

            “Now tell me where the key is or I’ll ruin you!” Alex shouts the loudest he can without his chest hurting.

            When Bryce sees Alex’ angry face and bruised chest, he gets turned on. Bryce licks his lips and smiles before Alex flips the trash can and pours water all over Bryce’s head. Bryce’s hair loses all its volume and falls backwards.

            “Tell me!” Alex shouts but Bryce just continues smiling.

            Alex grabs the strap on penis on the floor and jumps onto the bed. Alex digs his fingers into Bryce’s hair and leans forward, his nose touching Bryce’s.

            “This is your last chance before I make you feel everything I feel.” Alex whispers, but Bryce just continues smiling.

            As Alex sits up and begins to move the strap on towards Bryce’s mouth. Bryce then snaps free both his hands. He launches upward and grabs both sides of Alex’ head. Alex is too surprised to react. Bryce rips the zip ties off his feet with one large pull before flipping Alex over and getting on top of him. Bryce holds down Alex’ arms and legs with his body, his head hovering over Alex’ Bryce’s wet hair falls forward, water dripping onto Alex’ face. Bryce then knees Alex right in the balls before getting off him. He grabs the strap on and shoves the plastic penis into Alex’ mouth. Alex begins coughing as Bryce straps it around his head.

            “Don’t try to do what I do, only I can do that.” Bryce gets off the bed and walks to the mirror.

            Bryce looks at himself, shocked by how hot he still looks even though his nose is swollen and bleeding and one of his cheeks and an eye are both black. He runs both his hands through his hair before turning around and facing the bed, watching Alex struggle in pain and coughing.

            “Ready for the final event of the weekend sweaty?”

            Bryce goes into his bag and grabs the camera he took from his dad’s office. He puts the camera on the counter and points it to the bed before pressing the record button. Bryce walks up to Alex and punches him in the gut before flipping him onto his stomach. Bryce gets on the bed, grabbing the back of Alex’ hair before shoving his penis into Alex with more aggression he’s ever put into anything in his life. Bryce begins thrusting rapidly, forgetting about all the pain he is feeling both his crotch area and everywhere else. Every thrust closer to getting to the finish line makes the pain go away more by more.

            Alex can’t stop coughing as the plastic penis is scratching the back of his throat, his eyes watering. Alex’ penis hurts more and more as it dangles in the air, moving back and forth as Bryce thrusts in and out. He struggles as he tries breathing through his nose slowly and not have a panic attack. While looking forward, Alex stares at the wood of the bed, looking at every single grain to distract him from the pain making him which he was dead.

            “I love you.” Bryce whispers into Alex’ ear just as he begins to cum. “I will always love you.” Bryce licks Alex’ cheek before sitting back up and finishing.

            Bryce pushes Alex’ body down to the bed and flips him onto his back. While over his body, Bryce grips Alex’ balls tight and slides up his body onto they are eye to eye. Alex is sobbing, but that only makes Bryce more excited, believing that it’s because of the three words he just said.

            “Aw… sweetie. I’ll let you go in a few hours so you can go home and rest until school tomorrow.” He kisses Alex on the forehead. “God your hot!” He slides down Alex’ body, kissing every single inch.


	18. UPDATE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!!

Hey everyone! Sorry for not submitting many pieces recently but I am currently going through a move, but by Monday or Tuesday I will be fully moved in and be catching up on all of the requests. Thanks for enjoying my writing and feel free to continue requesting, but know it will take a little longer than usual until I finish moving and catch up on the other requests. Thanks for understanding. 


	19. NEWS!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEWS!!!

Hey everyone! Sorry there hasn't been a new Bryce/Alex piece in a while, but it is the next in my queue to write. But as of minutes ago I put up a new work... Underage One Shot Requests. Please look at it and see if you would like to submit a request. Thanks for the support on my other pieces, especially this one, and continue leaving requests and letting me know what you want to see.


	20. Alex' Revenge (aka The End of The End) [13ReasonsWhy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is sick of Bryce and has taken things into his own hands. It's his turn to show Bryce what it feels like to be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a while but here is the eight and final chapter of the Bryce/Alex saga. I have decided that this will be the final chapter mostly because I have gotten to a point where I have written all I can think of for this pair and story. I would love to continue this story eventually, and if enough people request it I already have plans for a time jump, but only if there are enough requests for it. Otherwise... I would to get new requests from different fandoms and with new characters/couples. 
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments dis subscribe if you like my work at all.
> 
> Continue requesting. Remember I will take multi-fandom/crossover requests. 
> 
> Enjoy!

            It was the final straw for Alex. That weekend in the hotel room showed Alex he could fight back and he could win. But now he knew it would take time and a lot of thought to come up with the perfect plan for revenge. And months later with the school year coming to an end, Alex knew it was time to strike back. And his plan goes into effect tonight… on prom night.

            Bryce received a note in his locker two days before prom from Alex. It read “Though we can’t go to prom together, we can have our own celebration afterwards. Meet me where it all began at midnight on prom night. –Alex.” Bryce loved this note, finding it so hard to hide his feelings in the middle of the school hall that he had to go to the bathroom and jerk off.

            It’s prom night and Alex is dressed in a classic tux, sitting on a swing and waiting for Bryce to arrive. Five minutes before midnight and Alex is taking deep breaths, preparing for anything that could happen tonight, for any of the consequences that could follow. Though this year had been the worst in his life, Alex learned one thing… that he liked guys along with girls. But Bryce took away his first time and made him want to hate it. Alex stopped thinking about that stuff as he sees Bryce’s car drive up to the park and park.

            Bryce steps out of the car wearing an all-black tux, his hair as perfect as always, and strutting over with extreme confidence. Bryce just walks up to Alex, and before Alex can speak he kisses him on the lips. Alex kisses back, knowing he must keep face with everything until it’s time. Eventually Bryce steps back.

            “So what’s the plan hun?” Bryce truly thought the two of them were a couple.

            “Follow.” Alex stands up and walks past the playground and up to the tree where all this began. “Pop it out.” Bryce is confused, mostly because he had been drinking earlier.

            “Huh?”

            “Show me your penis.” Bryce is too excited to question it and begins taking his pants off.

            “Is this actually happening?” Bryce can’t stop smiling as Alex goes down to his knees.

            Once his erect penis pops out in front of Alex’ face, Bryce leans his head back and closes his eyes. Bryce has been wanting Alex to do this on his own for months now and he finally was going to get it. That is until Alex reaches into his jacket and pulls out a Taser, a birthday gift from his dad. Just as Bryce believes is about to start he feels something cold touch his balls. And just as he opens his eyes Alex pulls the trigger, zapping Bryce’s balls. Bryce’s legs give and he falls quickly and with a thud. Before Bryce can scream, Alex shoves a rag into Bryce’s mouth. Alex takes the Taser from Bryce’s balls and moves it to the side of his neck, pulling the trigger and Bryce’s body shaking uncontrollably. Bryce goes unconscious.

            Alex whistles and from the tower on the playground comes Tyler running. Tyler helps grab Bryce with Alex and they carry him to Bryce’s car. They place him in and Alex takes the driver seat. Tyler walks up to the window, handing Alex a tablet.

            “It’s all set up. Good luck.” Alex just smiles and drives off.

            Roughly 15 minutes have passed and Alex has parked at the motel they once had their weekend getaway at. He reaches behind the chair and shocks Bryce once more before reaching into his jacket pocket and taking his wallet. Alex leaves the car, double checking it is locked, before going to the front office and using Bryce’s card to buy out every room at the motel.

            “This also means that you have to go.” Alex tells the one guy working.

            Alex waits for the one guy to leave before bringing a maid cart up to the car. He drags Bryce carefully onto the cart and drags him up to the same room they were in before.

            Bryce’s eyes begin to open. He can feel every bone in his body aching. Bryce doesn’t recognize the ceiling at first, but then he turns his head to see the closed blinds and realizes exactly where he is. Bryce tries sitting up, but the handcuffs holding each arm and foot pull him back down. Bryce can continue feeling extreme pain down below and just wants to cup his balls, but can’t. He notices both doors have three padlocks one them. He can hear the shower running in the bathroom, where he assumes Alex is. He tries looking for any way he can escape, but the cuffs are too tight on him and the pain from both the Taser and from drinking so much earlier is hitting him too hard to give him sufficient time to think. Just then Alex walks out of the bathroom.

            “Hey sweetie! What’s going on?” Bryce is trying not to get angry.

            “Hun!” Alex is smiling and acting above his normal level of excitement. “This is your downfall.”

            “Huh?” Bryce is confused as Alex sits on the bed next to him.

            “There are two things that keep you feeling like you are the coolest and most untouchable guy in the world.”

            “Aww thanks.”

            “No. Not thanks. Tonight, I am going to take these two things away from you. These are cameras.” Alex begins pointing at multiple places in the room. “These will record everything going on here tonight.”

            “Kinky hun.” Bryce still doesn’t get it.

            “Again…no. Everything I am going to do to you will recorded, edited, then released to not only everyone at school, but all of the internet to enjoy.”

            “Wow!” Bryce finally gets it. “No man! You can’t do that!”

            “But I can. This video will ruin your reputation, the one thing that keeps the adults and kids of this town both worshipping and afraid of you. After tonight everyone will know just how gay you are. They will see just how much of a hypocrite you are… and how kinky you are.”

            “What?” Bryce can’t seem to find the words to respond properly.

            “Along with that, you will leave with the one thing that keeps you thinking your above everyone else… your looks. You will leave here and whether what I do to you last for long, all it takes is one meme or you looking awful for everyone to mock you for the rest of your life.”

            “You can’t do this to me!” Bryce can finally speak and is furious. “I am Bryce Walker! MY father will demolish you and I will make sure you are destroyed.”

            “Will you? After this you will lose any power you have over me.”

            “No. I will always have power over you because I am forever inside you, mentally, physically, and spiritually.”

            “Shut up!” Alex is just done with Bryce.

            He pulls his pants down, his flaccid penis hanging out. Alex grabs his penis and starts getting it hard.

            “So what? You’re going to shove it in me? I can deal with that pain.”

            “Oh no!” Alex gets on the bed. “You’re going in me.” Alex, with his other hand grabs Bryce’s penis, which is already slightly hard.

            As Alex touches it Bryce must take a deep breath to deal with the pain. After only a few seconds of touching it, it is rock solid. At once Alex sits on Bryce’s penis, taking a deep breath in. Bryce can’t help but smile as his penis finally begins to feel good inside Alex. As Alex begins moving up and down on Bryce’s penis, he also begins jerking off his own penis.

            “Oh my god!” Bryce can’t help moaning loudly as Alex goes quicker.

            It doesn’t take very long for Bryce to begin to cum. Bryce opens his mouth in excitement as he cums into Alex. Right then Alex grabs mouth openers you normally see at dentist’s office’s and shove them into Bryce’s mouth, keeping his mouth open. Bryce tries speaking but he can’t get anything out and is slightly distracted by his orgasm. Alex gets off Bryce before he finishes, cum shooting over Bryce’s crotch and legs. Alex crawls over to Bryce’s face. He begins jerking his penis off faster as he reaches him. Within a minute Alex can feel himself close. He leans forward and shoves his penis into Bryce’s mouth. As he begins to cum, Bryce is both smiling and coughing. Bryce can’t tell how much he likes the cum, but he knows he likes it at least a little. When Alex finishes he get’s off the bed and wipes his penis with a tissue, then shoving that tissue into Bryce’s mouth before taking the openers out.

            “You’re dead Alex!” Bryce shouts the first second he gets the chance.

            “Says the guy who couldn’t stop smiling during that.”

            “Fuck you!”

            “You just did. But were not done just quite yet.”

            Alex then heads to the bathroom. Bryce sits there looking around for any way of getting out of this. He notices that he could theoretically get the cuffs off the bed poll if he can break through the wood. Before Bryce can test this theory Alex walks back in the room carrying a bucket.

            “Now it is time to get rid of your looks.” As Bryce is about to say something Alex just dumps the bucket over Bryce’s head.

            It takes less than a millisecond before Bryce knows exactly what is in the bucket. Poop. Both the smell and the actual brown lumps make Bryce whimper. As poop falls over Bryce’s head, Bryce just closes his eyes and mouth, taking in a deep breath and trying as hard as he can to hold it.

            “You have to breathe eventually.” Alex says as he stuffs his own nose. “For all the shit you’ve done to me… here’s my shit.”

            Bryce can feel the warm semi-solid stuff fall all over his face. It is wet yet sticky. He can feel it on his lips. He can feel his hair moving.

            Alex puts gloves on before he leans into Bryce and rubs the poop through his, making sure it all gets in. He moves aside so every camera in the room can get the footage. It is then when Alex grabs a knife from the drawer. He gets on top of Bryce on the bed, Bryce’s eyes still closed.

            “So… where is it that you stabbed me?” Alex pulls his shirt up to find the spot on him then on Bryce. “Oh here!” Alex shoves just the tip of the knife in, a small amount of blood slithering out of Bryce.

            At that moment Bryce opens his mouth, taking a deep breath in. Some of the poop falls into Bryce’s mouth and he immediately spits it out. Along with his mouth, his eyes open, feeling heavy with the poop drying on his eyelids. Just as Alex shoves the knife just a tiny bit more into Bryce, something snaps inside Bryce. For a few seconds Bryce blacks out. He lunges forward, the wood of the baseboard shattering like glass and launching forward. Alex is flung backwards by both Bryce and the backboard. Alex falls to the ground, confused as to what is happening. Bryce sits up and grabs the handcuffs holding his feet. With only one yank, Bryce breaks the handcuffs in half. Bryce’s hair begins falling in front of his face, pooping flinging everywhere.

            Bryce jumps off the bed and goes to Alex. He grabs Alex by the neck on the ground. With strength Alex had never seen on someone before, Bryce pulls him to his feet. Bryce flings Alex at the mirror, his head not only going through the mirror, but also breaking the wall like it was just paper. Bryce grabs Alex by his jacket, pulling him of the dresser and back to his feet. Alex can’t think now, his brain completely frozen and the pain in his head so bad he can barely feel it anymore. Bryce basically drags Alex into the bathroom where he throws him into the tub. Bryce steps into the tub and begins kicking Alex. He doesn’t try to aim for a specific spot, but simply kicks with inhuman strength over and over. Alex begins spitting out blood and is sobbing.

            Just as Alex begins to cry; Bryce snaps out of this rage. He doesn’t know what just happened, but his first reaction is to turn the shower on. Bryce begins ripping his tux off and just scrubs off as much poop as he can. Bryce barely pays attention to Alex, who is just hurdled in a ball in the tub and crying. When Bryce is satisfied minutes later with being clean he steps out of the tub and begins drying himself off. He just stares at Alex bleeding and crying.

            “I told you so.” That’s all Bryce says before he walks back into the room.

            He grabs each and every camera in the room, smashing them on the ground. He then finds the tablet and walks back to the bathroom to use Alex’ fingerprint to open it. From there Bryce deletes every bit of data sent from the cameras. He then breaks the tablet. He finds a pair of spare clothes of Alex’, and though they are small, Bryce puts them on. After finding his wallet and keys, Bryce walks back to the bathroom, noticing that Alex is starting to feel better to begin moving out of the tub. Bryce then pulls his pants down and pulls Alex up with both his hands, shoving him against the wall.

            Bryce grabs his penis carefully, the pain still tingling. He slowly shoves his penis into Alex, feeling the almost immediate pain relief as it gets all the way in. As he begins thrusting, Bryce leans up to Alex’ ear.

            “You’ve made a huge mistake today. Now, not only do you have nothing on me, but I have everything on you. I’ve sent myself all the footage. If you dare to tell anyone about anything that has happened between us this year then I will Photoshop the shit out of that video and make sure everyone knows just how much of a psycho rapist you are.” Those words hit Alex like a punch, but he has no energy to respond. “You will leave here today knowing that we will never do this ever again, knowing just how boring your life is without me.” Bryce begins to cum, he bites his lip. As he finishes he takes his penis out and says one last thing to Alex before leaving the motel. “I hope you learned one thing about this experience… the rich and the good looking always win, no matter what.”

            From there neither Bryce or Alex spoke about what happened this year at school to anyone. They graduated separately and moved on with their lives… not knowing that they would be going to college together and have to one day deal with their problems once again…but that story is for another day…


	21. NEW WORK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW WORK

Hey everyone! NEW WORK HERE! I have just put out a new work similar to my An Attempt at Love piece that will be a multi chapter story following a sugar daddy relationship. Please go take a look at it and vote for which guys you want to be in the story. Thanks for everyone who follows my work and I hope to continue writing pieces that you guys want and enjoy. THANKS!


	22. The Ride Home [13ReasonsWhy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff gives Clay a ride home from the dance, and they make an unexpected stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is for Olamuna. Sorry it took so long to write, but I've been very busy and was waiting until I was in the mood for these two. 
> 
> Please continue sending in requests for this work and all of my others. Leave kudos, comments, and subscribe if you like any of my work at all.
> 
> Enjoy!

           It’s the night of the dance and Clay just danced with Hannah. Though Jeff told Clay to do so… Jeff couldn’t stop looking at Clay. He regretted his nudging completely. He didn’t know why he nudged Clay towards Hannah when he really wanted to nudge himself to Clay. So when Clay left the dance, Jeff followed him out.

“Hey Clay! You need a ride?” Clay turns and thinks for a second.

“Sure.” Jeff holds back his hard penis so hard as he looks at Clay’s amazing suit.

They both get into the car, Jeff looking into the mirror and fixing his hair before beginning to drive. Jeff is driving, but not really paying attention as all he can think about is Clay directly next to him. He can’t stop thinking about Clay’s short and perfectly combed hair. He can’t stop thinking about his adorable face. That’s when Jeff begins driving faster.

“Where u going? I don’t recognize this way.” Clay looks over to Jeff, noticing he looks scared.

“It’s a shortcut.” Jeff blurts out as he drives.

They are driving down the middle of nowhere alley when Jeff stops the car and locks the doors. Before Clay can even question what is happening, Jeff turns to Clay, grabs his head, and begins kissing him. Clay starts swinging his arms around, trying to pry Jeff’s hands off, but Jeff is too strong for him. Jeff then stops kissing Clay.

“Stop!” Clay begins shouting. “Man! I’m not into guys that way!” Jeff doesn’t even hear Clay as he just leans over him and pushes the seat down.

Jeff unbuckles his seatbelt and get’s on top of Clay. Jeff can hear Clay yelling, but can’t hear any of what is being said. He take his bow tie off and immediately shoves it in Clay’s mouth, the shouting stops. Jeff then leans down, beginning to kiss Clay again. Jeff digs his fingers into Clay’s hair, ecstatic by doing what he has only dreamt about before. He begins kissing Clay’s neck as his hands begin unbuttoning Clay’s pants. Clay tries bringing his arms up, but Jeff just hits them down, knocking them against the car. Jeff gets off Clay for a second to pull Clay’s pants down. Just as he does so Clay get’s his arms up and punches Jeff in the eye.

“What the fuck man!” Jeff shouts before grabbing Clay’s arms and shoving them behind his back and getting back on top of him.

Jeff turns to look at himself in the mirror, checking his hair and watching as his eye swells up quickly. He turns back to Clay and takes his pants off, keeping one hand pushing Clay’s chest. When Jeff’s erect penis pops out, sliding across Clay’s legs, Clay is afraid. Clay has never felt this afraid before. Jeff slowly slides back and while sliding forward, slides his penis into Clay. Clay bites down hard on the bow tie in his mouth. As Jeff moves all the way in, one hand stays on Clay’s chest while the other grabs hold of Clay’s throat. He grips Clay’s throat hard, thinking about just how bad his eye feels and will look tomorrow. Just as he sees Clay’s face change colors he lets go and begins moving in and out of him.

Clay continues biting down hard as the pain continues, trying to think about anything else. Jeff, on the other hand, is constantly thinking about Clay. Each thrust in Clay he thinks about the two of them dating. He thinks about spooning in bed, laughing at a movie, crying at a movie, and dressing up for date night. He thinks about running his hand through Clay’s hair as Clay runs a hand through his hair. He can’t help but think about what a great relationship they would have. He continues thinking about this for ten minutes as he thrusts in and out of Clay. Clay stopped fighting minutes ago, making the experience more sensual for Jeff.

Close to the end, Jeff can feel himself sweating hard, his suit becoming drenched. Jeff gets worried as strand of his hair begin falling from the sweat, but doesn’t stop to fix it, just worries about getting to the end. Then it happens. Jeff begins to cum. He bites his lip and rolls his eyes as he cums into Clay. Jeff slows down, trying to make this last for as long as possible. As soon as he is done, Jeff slides down to Clay and begins kissing him. He runs his hands into the sides of Clay’s hair. As he gets up he slides his fingers across Clay’s baby smooth face. He takes himself out of Clay and moves back to his seat, starting to put his pants back on.

“Get your pants on man. I can’t drop you at home looking like that, I can’t have your parent’s having a bad first impression of me.” Jeff begins fixing his hair and Clay moves his seat up and he spits the bow tie out. “God that was great man!” Jeff is just so excited. “Now we should really plan our first date. I’m free next saturday.” He looks over to Clay, who is slowly putting his pants back on, in extreme pain.

“Yeah.” Clay just whispers as Jeff begins driving.

They arrive at Clay’s house.

“Well… that was great Clay. I’m excited we finally did this. ANd though I loved it you wild animal… we should slow down a bit at least until we know more about each other.”

“Yeah…” Clay is in so much pain as he slowly get’s out of the car and walks inside.

 


	23. SORRY!!! NEWS!!!!

Hey everyone!! I'm so sorry it has been so long since I have posted anything, but have been ridiculously busy with school the past couple of months!!!

I am officially closing down all my works on archiveofourown for now... BUT I have started a tumblr account ( @andrew2luv ) where I do accept requests for imagines and one shots, just take a look at my request info page.

Again... I am so sorry but Tumblr is slightly easier for me to use and I will be writing less often, but feel free to take a look and make a request!!!


	24. I'm back! Read for more info and new rules!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read for new rules and info about the requests

HEY!!!! I’m so sorry I’ve been gone for so long. I moved on to Tumblr, however, I have realized it just isn’t the same. 

I think that when I began these requests I took it all way too quickly. I took every request and wrote them as soon as I had time… and that messed things up. I wrote so much so often that it began to feel like homework or a job. That is why I needed a break. But… NOW I”M BACK!!

REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!!!

BUT THINGS WILL BE DIFFERENT!!!!

Here are the new rules…

  1. I will be writing less of the requests given to me… so if I don’t answer your request or write it, I probably wasn’t feeling the pair or plot.
  2. Every week or every other week I will post a list of the characters I am really interested in at the moment AND if one or both of those characters is in a request then it is far more likely to be written. My first list will be posted shortly.
  3. I will be trying to write one request a week, but I can’t guarantee anything because things happen!
  4. I will still be keeping the basic rules of the first chapter (malexmale, explicit, etc.).
  5. FINALLY… All previous requests will be cleared. Meaning I’m starting with a clean slate. 



Though I have just posted this, I will not be starting until after my winter break is over. That means for another week or two… unless I get a request I can’t resist and the time to write it.

THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!!!! PLEASE REQUEST!!!! 


	25. List of FAVES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a list of my favorite men/characters right now

Here is a list of my favorite characters right now for this work and if requested the request gets a far better chance of being written...

  1. Jake Fitzgerald (Scream: TV Series)
  2. Chad Dylan Cooper (Sonny with a Chance)
  3. Jett Stetson (Big Time Rush)
  4. Richard Bagg (Van WIlder: Party Liaison)
  5. Joey Donner (10 Things I Hate About You)
  6. Eddie Taffet (I’ll Be Home For Christmas)
  7. Chance (Goat)
  8. Chad Charming (Descendants)
  9. Kenickie (Grease)
  10. Reggie Mantle (Riverdale)
  11. Tristin DuGray (Gilmore Girls)
  12. Jackson Whittemore (Teen Wolf)
  13. Bryce Walker (13 Reasons Why)
  14. Ward Meachum (Iron Fist)
  15. Thad Radwell (Scream Queens)
  16. Theo Raeken (Teen Wolf)




	26. List of FAVES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of my favorite characters/actors that I am in the mood to write currently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If one of the people on the list is requested you are more likely to get your request written, and if both the people in your request are on the list than it is most definitely being written.

  1. Joey Donner (10 Things I Hate About You)
  2. Sebastian Kydd (The Carrie Diaries)
  3. Chase Stein (Marvel’s Runaways)
  4. Toby Cavanaugh (Pretty Little Liars)
  5. Kenickie (Grease)
  6. Zack Morris (Saved by the Bell)
  7. Robbie Palmer (7th Heaven)
  8. Andrew Campbell (Pretty Little Liars)
  9. Jerome Clarke (House of Anubis)
  10. Luke Ross (Jessie)
  11. Theo Raeken (Teen Wolf)




	27. The College Years [13ReasonsWhy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of my Bryce/Alex story that continues as the two run into each other at a college halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! No one requested this but I really got in the mood for Bryce again and decided it was time to bring back this storyline that you guys loved so much. I hope you guys like this new beginning and if you want this to continue just let me know and I will.
> 
> Please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe if you like my work at all.
> 
> Enjoy!

It has been 19 months since Bryce and Alex last saw each other. Of course they saw each other in the halls for the last few months of school before Bryce graduated, but I’m talking about “seeing” each other. Bryce went to UCLA. In his freshman year, Bryce joined Sigma Chi fraternity as a legacy, joined the school’s JV basketball team, and declared a business major. He spent the year partying and passing classes with all C’s, some only because he slept with the TA’s. Meanwhile, Alex finished high school and got into his dream school, UCLA. Alex had completely forgot about Bryce by this time so he had no idea what he was about to get himself into. 

Alex has been at UCLA for 2 months and halloween is coming up. Alex has also found himself a boyfriend. His name is Travis and he is a freshman on the swim team. They live on the same floor and met in the bathrooms. They have been dating for nearly a month and are planning a couples costume for halloween. They are also going to a halloween party at the Sigma Chi house, which so happens to be where Travis wants to join. And as you can guess… Bryce will be at the same party.

Night of the party…

Bryce is in his room finishing his costume, Patrick Bateman from American Psycho. After checking his hair, Bryce grabs the plastic axe from his bed and heads downstairs to join the party. But as he walks down the stairs, he spots the most intriguing thing on the other end of the room, someone that looks just like Alex in a Peter Pan costume kissing a man in a very revealing Captain Hook costume. But as he looks closer, he notices that it is Alex! He can hardly tell because Alex’ hair is longer and more dirty blonde. Bryce freaks out and runs back upstairs. He doesn’t know why, but he starts breathing heavily. He goes into his room and begins pacing back and forth. Then he stops to look at himself in the mirror. He is amazed at how good looking he is and something in him switches. He goes into his dresser and grabs a little bag with little white pills that he uses on special occasions.

Bryce, all smiley and happy now, walks back downstairs, high fiving all his friends as he walks through the party. He walks over to the drink table and slips one of the pills into a cup of beer, handing it to a pledge and whispering something into his ear. Bryce walks back to the stairs to watch as the pledge walks up to Alex and hand the drink over to the guy he was kissing. As the guy chugs down the beer, Bryce sits and watches as the guy begins slowly go unconscious. Bryce waits until Alex goes to grab a water. He appears right behind Alex and taps him on his shoulder. Bryce is ecstatic as Alex turns around, his eyes wide open and mouth unable to close.

“Hey buddy!” Bryce wants to give him a hug, but holds himself back.

“Uh… um… hey…” Alex is confused and doesn’t know how to react.

“Long time no see! What are the chances!” Bryce’s voice hits something in Alex that makes him unable to think or respond. “Come. Let’s talk somewhere more quiet.” The second Bryce says that, Alex freezes in fear.

Alex has not felt this way in a very long time. He can’t move, speak, or even think of what is going on. Bryce just grabs Alex by his tights and begins pulling him upstairs. Alex tries dragging his feet, but nothing happens. He tries shouting, but nothing comes out. He just stares into the party, seeing his passed out boyfriend by the window, as he is pulled upstairs.

“This is my room.” Bryce says as he pulls Alex in, closing and locking the door behind him. “Yeah, I know, I’m in a frat, what a surprise. But I’m hoping to be president like my dad was by next year.” Bryce can’t stop talking, like he’s nervous.

Bryce pushes Alex onto the bed, and Alex just sits there emotionless and dead body like. He then turns to the mirror and winks at himself. He slides his hand against his hair. He then pulls off his overalls and pulls his pants down.

“You know… I never thought we would be able to do this again. I have dreamed about it many times before though.” Bryce walks up to Alex, his face directly in front of Alex’. 

Bryce licks his lips before moving in and kissing Alex. Something in Alex right then wakes him and his stands up, pushing Bryce at the door.

“I have a boyfriend!” Alex just shouts, not knowing what else to say.

“I know, but I hope that in time you choose to leave him and stay my secret boyfriend.”

“What?” Alex is just shocked at Bryce’s delusional thoughts. “I’m never going to be with you.” Alex walks up to Bryce. “Now let me out!” Bryce just begins laughing.

“Wow I’ve missed this!” He moves in closer to Alex, their noses about to touch. “Look who’s balls dropped.” Bryce then pushes Alex onto the bed.

Just as Alex tries getting back up, Bryce moves on top of him. Alex tries kicking Bryce, but he catches Alex’s leg and pins it down. Alex swings his hand, just barely nicking Bryce on the cheek. Bryce, angry as he always gets, punches Alex in the gut. Alex coughs out before he frees his legs and kicks Bryce in the stomach and pushing him off. Alex jumps off the bed and immediately punches Bryce square in the jaw, Bryce falling to the ground. Alex runs toward the door, but Bryce grabs his leg and trips him, his head hitting the wall. 

“Seems you learned a thing or two.” Bryce just laughs as he spits blood onto the floor.

“I guess you could say that!” Alex shouts before kicking Bryce right in the balls.

Bryce goes straight into a ball position. He begins weezing as Alex gets to his feet. Alex gets close to Bryce, right into his face.

“This is never going to happen again!” Alex says and is pretty thrilled with himself.

But just as he is about to stand up and walk out for good, Bryce grabs Alex by the throat, grabbing so hard that Alex falls down next to him within seconds. Bryce, with all the anger in him, gets to his knees and above Alex.

“I… didn’t say… you could leave… yet.” Bryce takes in a deep breath before letting go of Alex’ throat and getting to his feet.

He picks up Alex and throws him onto the bed. Bryce rips Alex’ tights clear off before doing the same with his own. With his penis rock solid, and still in slight pain, he shoves his penis into Alex. Right then, Alex snaps back awake.

“No!” He shouts once, but before he can continue Bryce shoves his tights into his mouth, silencing him.

“God you know exactly what I like!” Bryce smiles as he begins to thrust in and out. 

Alex begins swinging his arms in attempt to do anything, but Bryce just swats them off like flies. Bryce, excited as he is, punches Alex in the gut once and the face twice, just for the fun of it. Alex is very weak at this point, unable to fight back. Bryce doesn’t stop or even really think about anything other than what he is doing. This continue for ten minutes until Bryce begins to cum. 

“Oh lord!”  Bryce shouts, not having sex like this since all that time before. “God you get me so well Alex.” Right then, Bryce’s door opens and there is Travis.

Travis just stares at the two, shocked.

“Oh. Sorry.” Bryce says as he laughs before a tear goes down Travis’ face and he closes the door and leaves. “I guess it’s just you and me now.” Bryce slides out of Alex and lays next to him on the bed. “This is the beginning of a very sexy and romantic story my friend.” He licks Alex’ cheek before punching Alex once more in the face. “Just go to sleep and we’ll talk in the morning sweetie.” Bryce gets up, dressed, and locks Alex in the room while he continues partying.


	28. NO REQUESTS!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update and some words!!!

SO..... since I have come back my one shot and underage requests have been very active and I have gotten a good amount of feedback on them, but this work not so much. This work used to be my second most popular behind the one shot request, but since I reopened it back up it hasn't gotten a single request or comment. I did, however, post my own chapter continuation of the most popular storyline from before I closed up, but still nothing.

Because of the zero amount of activity on this work, in a week or so if there are no more requests then I will close down this work once again and will stay with my other two with the possibility of opening up a new one if I get a good idea.

So if anyone really wants this work to continue, please comment and request what you want me to put in here!


	29. Getting Ready [13ReasonsWhy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce get himself and Alex ready for a surprise & a quick note from the author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, but I've been ridiculously busy... continue reading...
> 
> So... this is a short little chapter just to let you guys know that I have officially decided to continue writing this story with Bryce and Alex because I personally love writing it. However, I am changing the story up a little. It will still be dark and rough, but with underlying tones of romance. 
> 
> I also decided to add in the little twist and I have a question for you guys regarding that... look at the end of the chapter for more info.
> 
> I have no plans on how long it will take to write more for this story. I will write it as I have the time and am in the mood to write it. However, the more comments, kudos, and requests I get to continue then the quicker it will probably update.

Alex’ head thrashes as he begins opening his eyes. The light coming through the blinds burns his eyes. His body is aching that each breath he takes his bones feel ready to snap. He is able to move his head just slightly to the right, where he sees Bryce standing in his bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. As steam comes out of the bathroom, Bryce is looking at himself in the mirror and moving around his wet hair. Bryce turns around, smiling.

“Look who’s finally awake.” Bryce walks into the room. “You’ve been asleep all day.”

“Wh…” Alex tries speaking, but his throat just burns.

“Don’t worry, we still have an hour left.” Bryce drops his towel, his penis erect.

Bryce grabs his penis and begins to jerk off. He leans in close to Alex and runs his other hand through Alex’ hair. 

“You know… I’ve really missed you. I think about you all the time.” Bryce moves back slightly as he continues.

He begins jerking off faster, breathing heavier and biting his lip. He looks forward at the mirror on his wall, winking at himself. He runs his hands through his hair, which gets him closer to climaxing. He speeds up as he looks at how amazing he looks. It isn’t much longer until he begins to cum.

“Oh…” Bryce sighs and tilts his head up to the air.

As cum sprays over his face, Alex can’t help but find it comforting. Alex hates how great the warm cum feels on him. Even the little bit that slips down his throat not only feels like a godsend, but tastes like nothing Alex has tasted before. He keeps mentally punching himself for the thoughts. As Bryce finishes, he moves in close to Alex and wipes the cum on his tip on Alex’ cheek.

“That was great babe, but I should finish getting ready.” Bryce turns around and goes back into the bathroom.

Alex lies on the bed, trying to move anything he can, but it just hurts too much. For the next hour he watches as Bryce works on his hair and gets dressed in a simple blue suit. Once Bryce is done getting ready he begins putting clothes on Alex. Alex is both confused and weirdly happy for what Bryce is doing. As Bryce slides a pair of nice pants on him, Alex finally begins to feel some warmth and comfort on his body. Bryce then begins to put a button up on Alex, who can’t stop looking at Bryce and not only wondering what is happening, but taking notice of a slight change in Bryce.

“I’ve been dreaming about this day for a while.” Bryce says, smiling, as he begins buttoning up the shirt. “I have to tell you something.” He finishes buttoning up and sits up. “You’re not the only one to finally reveal a truth about yourself to the world. When I came to college a came out as bi to everyone. And that’s what tonight is about. I have someone I want you to meet.” A knock on the door makes Bryce jump to his feet. “I guess it’s time for you to meet my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... regarding the boyfriend mentioned at the end of this chapter. This idea came to me at the last second and I was wondering what you guys thought about it??? I currently don't know who this boyfriend is, but I would like to know if you guys think the boyfriend should be a character from the 13 Reasons Why fandom, from another fandom, or an OC. Please let me know which one you would rather see and with that which character or type of person you might want to see. I'll take all your ideas and recommendations into regard. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! Please leave kudos, comments, and requests if you like my writing at all.


	30. List of FAVES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of my favorite characters/actors that I am in the mood to write currently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If one of the people on the list is requested you are more likely to get your request written, and if both the people in your request are on the list than it is most definitely being written.

  1. Chase Chrisley (Chrisley Knows Best)
  2. Grant Ward (AOS)
  3. Kieran Wilcox (Scream: TV Series)
  4. Chad Charming (Descendants)
  5. Butchy (Teen Beach Movie)
  6. Chuck Bass (Gossip Girl)
  7. Damon Salvatore (The Vampire Diaries)
  8. Jess Mariano (Gilmore Girls)
  9. Joffrey Baratheon (Game of Thones)
  10. Jaime Lannister (Game of Thrones)
  11. Cage Wallace (The 100)
  12. Gene (Baby Daddy)
  13. Ross Geller (Friends)
  14. Brad (Baby Daddy)
  15. Ralph Dibny (The Flash)
  16. Silas (The Vampire Diaries)
  17. Kai Parker (The Vampire Diaries)




	31. A Lesson Learned [Manvs.Child]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With success on Man vs. Child, Cloyce Martin has gained negative attention from one chef in particular who wants to show him that he is not better than an adult chef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is for singaporegay877!! Sorry it has taken so long to write but it was fun to write something different/unique. I hope you like it and keep requesting.
> 
> **News for everyone... I have opened up a Wattpad account... my username is @andrew_34. Please take a look and make some requests**
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed it then please leave kudos, comments, and subscribe.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2lk4lxx)

Cloyce Martin is a great young chef with a great future in the culinary world. In the show Man vs. Child, Cloyce proved his skills against adults, but a lot of people did not like that. After the show was over, Cloyce and rest of the competitors were put up in hotels as they travelled to a few cities for some publicity events. Somehow a chef from the city they were visiting figured out which hotel they were staying in and found the exact room Cloyce was staying in. When the knock on the door came, Cloyce never knew that this would be the day that everything changed.

“Hello?” Cloyce says as he answers the door to a middle age tal and muscular man.

The man instantly barges into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He covers Cloyce’s mouth with his hand and pushes him back until he gets to the bed, pushing Cloyce down.

“You are not a chef Cloyce! I am a chef! You are not!” He removes his hand from Cloyce and begins pulling Cloyce’s shorts down. 

“Please!” Cloyce shouts, but before he can say anything else the man shoves Cloyce’s shorts into his mouth.

“Shut up! You’re just a kid and you are going to be treated like one!” The man pulls Cloyce’s boxers off, his small and limp penis just sitting there. 

With one hand on Cloyce’s chest to keep him down, the man’s other hand begins taking off his own pants. With his pants down, he slides his boxers off to show off his large erect penis.

“It’s time for you to learn your lesson!” The man shouts as he gets close to Cloyce’s face. 

The man runs his hands through Cloyce’s perfectly slicked hair, ruining it and making it stick up everywhere. He pulls Cloyce’s legs apart with a lot of trouble as Cloyce tries fighting back. Cloyce eventually loses the fight and the man instantly shoves his penis into Cloyce. Cloyce shouts with the pants in his mouth. The man begins thrusting with so much force that really hurts Cloyce. With one hand the man keeps Cloyce down while his other hand begins grabbing Cloyce’s butt.

A couple minutes in and the man is getting bored and ready to finish, so he decides to flip Cloyce around. He shoves his Cloyce’s into the bed and slaps Cloyce’s ass before he continues thrusting. He slaps Cloyce’s ass every couple of seconds as he continues.

“Oh yeah! Little bitch! You think you’re better than an adult, that’s ridiculous!” As he shouts he begins to cum.

He slaps Cloyce’s ass so hard that it stays red as the man finishes. He slides himself out of Cloyce and moves forward, his mouth next to Cloyce’s ear.

“You are a little brat and will never be a chef. You are worthless.” The man whispers.

He gets off Cloyce, Cloyce remaining still from fear. He gets dressed and walks to the door. 

“Hey Cloyce.” Cloyce stands up and takes the pants from his mouth, looking over to the man. “Tell anyone about this and I’ll make sure you’re blacklisted from any kitchen in the country.” He smiles as smile that will haunt Cloyce for the rest of his life before walking out of the room and Cloyce falling to the floor.


	32. UPDATE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick update!!!!

Hey everyone!!! Sorry I've been gone so long but either tonight or tomorrow I plan on catching up on some requests.

BUT...... I also want to let you know that I have opened up a Wattpad account where I have the following works open: Multifandom One Shots, Multifandom Imagines, Rape One Shots, A Twisted Tale (A BrycexAlex Fanfic), and my new Sugar Daddy story.

When it comes to Ao3 I will still be writing requests on here, but will also do the requests from Wattpad. You guys are welcome to request on both sites! 

As for my new Sugar Daddy story.... this is something I have wanted to write for a long time and decided to do only on Wattpad. This work will be a multi chapter story following an OC male college student that meets and falls for a rich and handsome man. This story is different though!!! For this story I will be giving all the readers a chance to vote on plot and characters details throughout the story.

To begin.... I'm allowing everyone to vote on who the rich hot man that will be the sugar daddy for the story. If you want to vote please check out the first chapter of the Sugar Daddy story on my Watpad account (LINK WILL BE BELOW)

Thanks for all the support and I hope you all can support my Wattpad account as well and continue requesting.

 

Wattpad: @andrew_34 

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/andrew_34>


	33. Update & Apology!!!!

**Hey everyone I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. To simply put it I have been very busy with my final semester of college, graduating, and starting a new job along with other adulting type stuff.**

**But in the next week or two I do plan on getting back to writing requests. Whether that means writing multiple requests a week or just one or two a week... I simply do not know yet.**

**I will try and keep you guys updated as much as possible. Please continue to read, request, and comment on any of my works and I hope you will accept my sincere apologies for this long break.**


	34. A Trip to the Beach [TVD/Teen Beach Movie]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan is on the loose, but getting bored of his usual prey. When he encounters a witch he is sent to a place full of sun, beach, and Butchy. Stefan sets his eyes on the young man and won't stop until he gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is for singaporegay877!!! Sorry to you and everyone else that this has taken so long, but as I explained in my last post I have been very busy with graduating college and starting a job and rest of my adult life that I am finally getting around to writing again, but it still won't be too frequent of updates. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please continue to leave kudos, comment, and request!!!
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Stefan was off the wagon once again, and loving it. He traveled across the world feeding on every hot guy and girl he could find, after having sex with them of course. Stefan was in a state of frenzy where all he wanted was sex and blood and nothing could stop him in his path. But as months went on Stefan began getting bored with his victims, he wanted something different. He wanted badly to find someone unique that would give him an experience unlike anything before. For months he searched, but he found nothing. Just as he was ready to give up, Stefan came across a witch… just last night. As he went to attack the witch, she casted some sort of spell that knocked him out.

Just now Stefan begins to open his eyes, bright sunlight hurting his eyes. As Stefan’s hands feel the sand beneath him he sits up. Stefan looks around, seeing the beach he is sitting on with one large group of teens playing on the beach and another walking into this small diner shack. Just as he’s looking at the diner Stefan see’s a young teen wearing a tight red shirt, a tight leather vest, and black skinny jeans stop by the door. As the boy looks around the beach, Stefan can’t stop looking at this boys perfect dark brown hair that is styled to perfection. Stefan stands up, brushing the sand off his black sweater and jeans. 

Stefan walks across the beach, slightly weirded out by the random singing and dancing, but his mind only on the boy he saw. He walks to the shack, Big Momma’s, and walks inside, where the boy he saw before is now dancing and singing with other boys and girls dressed similarly to him. Stefan then takes a seat in a booth as he continues staring at this boy, mesmerized and unable to stop thinking about what he wants to do to him. 

A few minutes later and the dancing and singing is over. Stefan overhears that the boys name is Butchy, which only makes him more attractive. Stefan waits for the moment that Butchy leaves Big Momma’s on his own and follows after him. He follows butchy as he goes across the parking lot and to his motorcycle. But before Butchy can lay a hand on his motorcycle, Stefan appears in front of him, placing his hand on Butchy’s shoulder and looking into his eyes.

“You’re going to follow me and make no noise until I say otherwise.” Butchy closes his mouth and begins following Stefan as he walks onto the beach.

Butchy follows Stefan as he walks all the way down the beach until he reaches a small wooden shack by the rocks. Stefan opens the door, letting Butchy in and following in behind him, locking the door. Stefan turns Butchy around, staring into his eyes.

“You’re free, but no yelling.” Just as Stefan says that Butchy begins freaking out, looking around the shack fro an exit.

“What? What?” Butchy can’t finish his thoughts before Stefan pushes Butchy back and into the wall with his vamp strength.

“God your hot!” Stefan grins before reaching down and ripping Butchy’s belt clean off. “And that hair of yours… as my brother would say… you’ve got hero hair.” Stefan just laughs as he digs his hand through the front of Butchy’s hair.

Butchy swings his arm to try and push Stefan away, but it doesn’t even make him flinch. With his other hand, Stefan grabs the front of Butchy’s shirt and rips it clean off. Sliding his hand down Butchy’s leather vest, he slides down to his abs and then down into his pants.

“Stop!” Butchy tries shouting but it comes out as a whisper. 

“Fight back!” Stefan shouts as he stares into Butchy’s eyes.

As Stefan asked, Butchy did. Butchy swings his fist as Stefan, punching his square in the jaw. As Stefan steps back, Butchy swings again, nicking Stefan in the cheek. Stefan begins laughing.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” He shouts while he falls back onto his butt.

Butchy goes to swing his foot at Stefan, but Stefan catches his leg. Stefan licks the blonde from his lip and runs a hand through his own hair before pushing Butchy back. Stefan stands up and moves on top of Butchy with his vamp speed. Leaning over Butchy, Stefan grabs the ends of his jeans and rips them off him. Staring at Butchy’s tighty whities, Stefan begins getting hard. He stands up and steps back to the door. He begins taking off his clothes as Butchy gets to his feet. Butchy can’t help but look at Stefan’s magnificent body, but begins getting scared once he reveals his extremely large penis. 

“Excited?” Stefan smiles before vamp speeding to Butchy and pushing him onto a nearby counter. 

Stefan pushes both of Butchy’s arms to the wall before he begins kissing his chest. As Stefan begins moving down his body, Butchy begins to freak out even more. Butchy, by reaction, knees Stefan directly in the groin area. Stefan instantly vamps backwards and falls to the floor. Butchy jumps off the counter and begins running to the door. Stefan, on his knees and taking in deep breaths, reaches out and grabs Butchy’s ankle as he runs by. Stefan grips his ankle tight, stopping him in his tracks, and throws Butchy to the other side of the shack. Butchy smacks against the wall, almost breaking it. Butchy and Stefan both begin to stand up, taking in deep breaths. As they lock eyes, Stefan gets furious and vamp speeds straight into Butchy. 

“God you’re amazing!” Stefan laughs, a surprise to Butchy.

Stefan then rips off Butchy’s tighty whities and flips Butchy around, pushing him over the counter. Stefan slaps Butchy’s ass before opening up his tight cheeks and slamming his hard penis into him. Butchy begins to shout in a weird whisper.

“Fuck!” Butchy begins to freak out as Stefan begins enjoying himself in a way he hasn't in a long time. 

Stefan reaches forward and digs his fingers through the back of Butchy’s hair as he begins thrusting with his vamp speed. Stefan then grips Butchy’s hair, pulling his head back. As Stefan continues thrusting, he pulls back Butchy’s head farther and begins kissing his lips. Butchy doesn’t kiss back, but he also has no energy to fight it. Butchy tries swinging his hands back, but all he can manage is hitting Stefan’s head lightly a couple times. 

Only a few minutes later and Stefan begins to cum. Stefan slows down as he cums into Butchy. He releases Butchy’s hair, which sticks up as he lets go. Stefan slowly moves out of Butchy and takes a few steps back. 

“Wow… just wow!” Stefan can’t stop smiling as he runs his hands through his hair.

Butchy just sighs and begins taking deep breaths as he slowly moves to the floor. He looks up at Stefan as he gets dressed. He doesn’t know why, but he can’t stop looking at Stefan, amazed. 

“It could take me awhile to find a way out of here… so you should probably forget this until next time.” Stefan says as he begins walking towards Butchy.

“Wait!” Butchy tries shouting as he gets to his feet. “Don’t make me forget. I want to remember.” Stefan is confused, but interested. 

“Well... I think I can make that work.” They both just smile and Stefan goes down to his knees. “I guess it’s about time I introduce myself.” Stefan moves his face up, only a inch from Butchy’s penis. “My name’s Stefan, Stefan Salvatore.”


	35. The Boyfriend & The Smile [13ReasonsWhy & FiredUp]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of the Bryce & Alex story. Bryce introduces his boyfriend to Alex. The three have a very interesting and unique meeting before dinner arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is the new chapter!!! I hope you guys enjoy it!! Please let me know what you think about it. I'm also thinking about bringing in other characters from 13 Reasons Why to make an appearance. Who would you like to see? Clay? Tony? Zach? Justin?
> 
> If you like my work at all please leave kudos, comments, subscribe, and request!!!
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2evsoye)

Bryce walks to the door and opens it. Alex looks at the guy on the other side of the door as if he were his savior. Everything in him is hoping he will convince Bryce to let him go, but something in him can’t stop thinking about the guys good looks. He looks to be a couple years older than Bryce with long brown hair that is swooped back. He has thick brown eyebrows that match his eyes. He is a good five inches taller than Bryce, but his muscles are slightly less toned. The two immediately move in and kiss each other.

“Hey babe!” The guy says after they kiss.

“Hey. Come in.” Bryce is smiling differently than Alex has ever seen him. “Alex, this is Rick. Rick, this is Alex.” Bryce introduces them as he closes and locks his door.

“Oh my god!” Rick begins as he walks up to Alex on the bed. “It’s about time! I’ve heard so much about you!” He grabs Alex’ hand and shakes it. “I see you’ve been having plenty of fun without me.” Rick says as he turns to Bryce.

“Well I couldn’t wait for you. You’ve just been so busy lately.”

“Fine. I’m sorry for being so busy.” The two kiss before Rick turns back to Alex. “I’m a doctor so I’m very busy. Well… actually I’m a pre-med student, but why put off the inevitable?” RIck and Bryce both laugh and look at each other, their eyes looking at each other with major lust. 

Alex looks at the two of them, shocked. He never believed that not only could Bryce find love, but that he could find it with someone so much like him. As Bryce digs his hand through the side of Rick’s hair, the two share a deep moment without talking. It’s as if the two are having a conversation through their minds, and Alex can’t stop looking. This is the most intriguing thing Alex has ever seen, and what makes it worse for him is that it’s making his penis hard.

“I ordered some food earlier, we should have enough time to have fun before it arrives.” Rick says as he turns to Alex.

“Sound perfect.” Bryce keeps looking at Rick with googly eyes.

The two turn to each other and begin kissing again. This time the kissing becomes a little more intensified. Their mouths open and tongues slide off each other with rapid speed. Both of their hands are in each others hair, keeping their heads pushed together. The two stop kissing for a second, Rick beginning to kiss Bryce’s neck. He continues to kiss Bryce’s body as he moves down. He stops kissing at Bryce’s chest and turns to Alex. For just a second, Rick and Alex’ eyes meet. Alex see’s something in Rick’s eyes that makes him both scared and excited for what is about to happen.

“Can I start alone babe? Rick looks to Bryce.

“Of course.” Bryce takes a step back and takes a seat at his desk.

Rick crawls onto the bed, his head leveled with Alex’. He crawls on top of Alex, slowly moving closer to him.

“Bryce has told me every single detail about your relationship. For a while I was jealous, but when he texted me and told me you were here, I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to join our relationships. We can be the most powerful throuple on campus. I’m the man on the med campus and Bryce is the man on this campus, and then there’s you.” His face is now right in front of Alex’. “We can make you the best version of yourself, like we already are.” Rick just laughs before moving forward and kissing Alex.

Alex doesn’t hate this, but he hates that he’s starting to like it. Rick slides a hand onto Alex’ cheek, caressing it. That relaxes Alex even more, his penis getting solid. With his other hand, Rick reaches down, sliding his hand under Alex’ pants and boxers. Rick grabs Alex’ penis, slowly tightening his grip. Alex hates how much he is loving Rick’s gentleness. He stops kissing Alex and sits up. Grabbing Alex’ pants, he pulls the zipper down.With one pull he yanks down Alex’ pants and boxers, pulling them down to his knees. Alex’ hard penis pops up, making Bryce and Rick smile uncontrollably. 

“I see you’ve already taken a shine to me.” Rick says as he pull his own pants off. 

Rick doesn’t waste time. As his penis flies out and he places his pants next to him on the bed, he quickly moves up and back down, letting Alex’ penis into him. Rick just looks straight up as Alex enters him. He takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. He stays that way for almost a minute, Alex and Bryce just looking at him. Then it’s as if someone pressed the play button. Rick grabs his shirt and fling sit off himself, rubbing his hands on his own abs. He places his hands on Alex’ abdomen and pushes down tight, Alex squinting and taking in a deep breath. 

“Oh yeah!” RIck shouts as he begins moving himself up and down.

Rick doesn’t move super fast, but slow and gentle. This slow movement allows Alex to begin to enjoy it. It relaxes Alex like a nice massage. It also helps that he finds Rick to be very attractive, which just makes him hate himself more. Rick stares down at Alex with a smile as he continues. He goes at his own pace, taking it all in one movement at a time. He feels every moment of this, and loves it. 

It isn’t five minutes when Rick stops making eye contact with Alex, breaking the moment, and turning towards Bryce. The two give each other smiles.

“Come on babe.” Rick whispers.

Bryce stands up and walks to the bed, standing directly next to them, Rick continuing his movement. Bryce reaches down and runs a hand through Alex’ hair, looking down and into his eyes. Bryce just smiles towards Alex, but a smile Alex hasn’t seen before. The smile seems genuine and freaks Alex out. He then turns to Rick and runs his other hand through his hair. He keeps his hands in each of their hair, looking back and forth. He debates what to do for a minute, sweat building on Rick’s abs and Alex obviously holding back a tiny smile. Bryce steps forward as Rick stops, giving him a big kiss. 

“I love you.”

“Love you too babe!” Rick shouts, starting to breath heavily.

Bryce leans down, placing his face in front of Rick’s penis. He looks over to Alex, flashes a smile once more, then grabs Rick’s penis with his mouth. While moving up and down with Rick, Bryce suctions his lips around the bottom of his shaft. Bryce begins moving back and forth, Rick’s penis going in and out of Bryce’s mouth. Rick takes one hand off of Alex and places it in Bryce’s hair, tangling his fingers around.

Another five minutes pass and Alex has yet to climax, but Rick is fairly close. Rick is sweating harder now, a few strands of his hair falling over in front of his face. The sweat drips down his abs and begins dripping onto Bryce’s head, his hair getting wet and falling. Bryce doesn’t seem to care as he is moving with Rick’s penis with great speed. Alex is just lying there, staring at the two of them. He wants to slap himself hard as he likes every moment of this. He loves Rick’s face that he has as he moves up and down. He loves the way Rick’s hair begins to fall down. He loves the way Rick’s abs glisten in the light. And what he loves the most, is the way Bryce’s mouth attacks Rick’s penis and how he imagines Bryce doing it to himself. 

“Fuck!” Rick moans as he cums, shocking Alex out of his trance.

Bryce sucks in Rick’s cum like a kid with juice. 

“Fuck!” Alex then shouts, his insides hurting, as he cums.

“Oh yeah!” Rick shouts as he feels the cum slowly slide through his body. 

Bryce steps back, licking his lips and watching Rick close his eyes as he takes it all in. He looks down to Alex, who’s squinting in both pain and glory. He reaches down to Alex and caresses his cheek. That caress relaxes Alex, the pain in his body slowly going away.

“Yeah man!” Rick shouts as he gets off Alex and reaches over for a high five.

“Yeah!” Bryce high fives him, standing up and helping Rick off the bed. 

“I love you so much.” Rick says as he goes and kisses Bryce.

Bryce hands Rick his clothes as they stop kissing. When a ring goes through the house, Rick quickly gets the rest of his clothes on.

“I’ll go grab the food.” Rick and Bryce kiss once more before Rick runs a hand through his hair and walks out of the bedroom.

“Isn’t he great!” Bryce turns to Alex, smiling from side to side. “He’s also a trust fund kid. He’s got a great sports car and ever since he came out as gay and I met his parent’s, they buy him and me anything we want. I’ll have to show you my new leather jacket later.” Bryce sits on the bed, moving Alex’ legs over.

Alex smiles just a little before pushing himself up a little, leaning his back against the wall. He places a hand on Bryce’s leg. The two look into each other’s eyes. Alex leans forward and gives Bryce a kiss on the lips.

“The food smells great!” Rick shouts as the door swings open and Alex quickly stops kissing Bryce, smacking his head against the wall and squinting in pain.

“Great!” Bryce says, but doesn’t stop looking at Alex, giving him the smallest of genuine smiles. “Actually… perfect.”


	36. Update!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update!!!!

Hey everyone!!!! I am so sorry that I have not updated much this summer but I graduated college, got an internship, and have also been traveling a lot this summer. However, starting September I will be free to write far more than ever before and plan on getting through a lot of requests.

Another note I must add is that my Wattpad account has officially been taken down due to pieces of writing that they found to be inappropriate, thanks to a girl who reported me because my writing hurt her feelings and couldn't speak to me about it and ran to Wattpad instead. However, that does mean I will have my full attentions back onto Ao3. But, if any of you made requests on Wattpad that didn't get written then please just come on here and feel free to leave that same request. I will focus on the requests made on here and not on those made on Wattpad until otherwise told so.

So thank you guys for the support and patience as the summer ends. I appreciate everyone who supports my writings and doesn't think my writing goes too far like other do. 

P.s. thanks Ao3 for being a much more open minded site that allows true freedom to write what you want.


	37. A New Mentor [Marvel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once Peter Parker is having a normal day, but that changes when he is chloroformed and kidnapped by his mentors thought to be dead enemy, Aldrich Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is for Jaycen Matthews!!! I hope you like this as much as I did writing it!!! Your other requests are stallion my list, but feel free to continue requesting to your hearts desire!!!
> 
> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY!!!! I have been so busy but I am officially back and hope to be writing more often this upcoming month. I have also just added an updated version of my fandom list on all my works on the introduction chapter. Please feel free to request more works or other characters/fandoms you want added to my fandom list.
> 
> THANKS TO ALL THOSE THAT SUPPORT MY WORKS AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=359l47l)

It was truly the most normal day Peter was experiencing. For once he had no need to put on his spidey suit and was at school. He was going through the most normal of days that he had experienced in a long time. The school day had ended and Peter didn’t know what he was going to do, so he decided to just stay late after school and do some homework in advance. As he sat in the library and the light from outside began to darken and everyone else in the library vanished, Peter started getting creeped out. The silence was deafening. He had faced villains like the Vulture, yet the library scared him more than anything else. So he stood up, grabbed his bag and went to the bathroom. He wasn’t in the bathroom for more than a second before a large white rag covers Peter’s face and before he can even attempt to fight back, everything goes dark and his body goes limp.

Peter felt so tired. His body felt like pudding and his brain couldn’t seem to focus on anything for more than a few seconds. As he slowly peels his eyes open, Peter can feel his wrists and ankles tied with chains. He can feel the mattress beneath his body and the pillow under his head. Just then he can feel the buzzing going on inside of his head.

“Well look who’s awake!” The voice echoes in Peter’s head. “Peter. Peter.” Peter finally focuses on the voice and turns his head to the right to see a man with long slicked back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

“Who…” Peter tries to speak.

“My names Aldrich Killian, but you can call me Killian.” The man is wearing an impeccable suit, walking around to the side of the bed, taking a seat next to Peter.

“Ow!” Peter shouts as Killian shoves a needle into his arm.

“Sorry I just have to make sure you stay down during this.”

“During...what?” Peter can feel himself getting groggy.

“You’re mentor Tony Stark thought he and his girl killed me long ago. He always thought he was better and smarter than I ever was. It’s about time I show him who is more powerful.” Killian moves a hand to Peter’s head, sliding his fingers through the side of his hair. “Damn Tony really knows how to pick’em.”

Killian stands up and walks to the end of the bed, taking the chains off of Peter’s ankles. He then moves forward and begins taking Peter’s belt off.

“No…” Peter tries to speak, but it’s so much work.

“Sh…” Killian begins sliding Peter’s pants down with his boxers. “Wow. Large.” Killian laughs before throwing his pant’s across the dark cement room.

Killian doesn’t waste time as he takes his pants and jacket off, folding them and placing them on a side table. He gets onto the bed, on his knees, and on top of Peter. He runs both his hands through his hair before moving down and on top of Peter’s face.

“Damn! That head of hair!” Killian moves down and begins kissing Peter’s neck as he runs both hands through his hair.

“Uh…” Peter can’t speak or move his body.

Killian reaches down and slides his boxers off, his large and erect penis popping out. He stops kissing Peter and goes back up to his knees. He looks straight into Peter’s eyes, which are slightly glazed over, before shoving his penis into Peter’s tight hole.

“Ahh!!!” Peter manages to shout in pain and fear as Killian’s penis begins to move in and out of him.

“Fuck!” Killian bites his lip as he starts to thrust faster. “Oh yeah!

Killians places his hands under Peter’s shirt and rubs his abs. He slides his hands up Peter’s soft skin, playing with it.

“God! I’m amazing! How could Stark think I’m beneath him. I’m levels above him! I can’t even see him with how far above I am from him!” Killian begins getting himself excited, going faster and faster.

As time passes Killian keeps talking about how amazing he is and how Stark and everyone else should worship him. As he gets closer to finishing, Killian begins sweating bullets. His hair is damp with sweat and beginning to fall in front of his face.

“Please…” Peter manages to whisper.

“You want help?” Killian shouts while smiling before reaching forward to Peter’s head and grabbing a huge chunk of his hair, yanking on it hard.

Killian grips Peter’s hair even harder, tears sliding out of his eyes. Killian pulls Peter’s hair so hard that a headache begins forming in the back of his head. Just as Killian pulls on Peter’s long brown locks near the point of pulling them out, he begins to burst into him.

“Fuck!!!” Killian shouts before taking his hands out of Peter’s hair and giving him one big slap across his cheek. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Killian shouts as he finishes, sliding out shortly after.

Killian moves off the bed and locks Peter’s ankles back up. He turns to the mirror on the wall and looks at himself, running his hands through his hair. He makes sure every strand of blonde hair is in it’s perspective spot before turning back to Peter, who is squirming and moaning.

“Please… Please…” Peter is moaning in pain.

“You’re so cute.” Killian sits on the bed next to Peter, sliding his hand on Peter’s muscular thighs. “And with that face, that body, that amazing head of hair, and your particular aptitude for science… I could make you a star bigger than Stark ever could be.” He leans into Peter, his lips gently grazing his ear. “With me as your mentor… and boyfriend… I could make you into the richest and most powerful man in the world.” Killian waits for a response, but Peter is still too loopy and out of it.

Peter murmurs something.

“What?” Peter doesn’t say anything so Killian slaps him in the face, Peter quickly waking up a bit more. “So do we have a deal?”

The two look into each other's eyes, Killian smiling and Peter confused.

“So?”

 

PART 2??? Let me know!!!


	38. Bryce/Alex UPDATE!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on my Bryce/Alex chapters!!!

Hey everyone. Please continue reading this if you are into my Bryce and Alex storyline, or if you might be, that I have been writing about for a while...

I have started an entirely new work title _**A Twisted Tale**_ that encompasses all of the Bryce/Alex chapters I have previously written for this work. For now on that story will continue under the new title and on it's own.

Please take a look at this new/old work and subscribe, leave comments, and add any suggestions/ideas you may for the story!!!!!

 

ALSO... for those read this work... continue to feel free to leave as many requests as your heart desires!!!!


	39. Hello, Sorry & Goodbye

Hello everyone!!!!! I am so so so so so so so so SORRY that I haven’t written any requests these past few weeks. But I do have a fairly reasonable excuse as to why that has happened. I am leaving on a couple month trip to backpack through Europe before I start a real adult life. So these past couple of weeks have consisted off shopping, research, and very detailed planning.

So I again am so sorry that I haven’t written anything, but will still be taking requests while I am gone and will get to writing them when I get back. I am sorry to say that that won’t be happening for at least two months probably, and possibly even longer. I will most likely be writing requests by the end of January, but I can’t promise anything because I will be trying to get a full time job the second I get back.

Thanks for all of your support for me and my work! PLEASE continue requesting like normal and I will take a full look at them when I get back. BYE!!!


End file.
